Just Forget the World
by fatherfigure1
Summary: Basic Songfic that kept on growing. 8 years after the Junior Prom, can Kim complete a mission in the shape she is in? Monigue makes a play for Ron? Shego a Hero? Chapter 25 is now up. Please R&R.
1. Mission Home

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters named in this story. Lyrics from the song, "Chasing Cars" from the album OPEN EYES, by Snow Patrol, A&M Records, 2006.

The part of Shego is played by Shego, taken from the story KP All Grown UP! Written by AERO TENDO. Thanks for your help and your insight into Shego's character. Also the names of the children are from his stories.

The only thing I own is the thought behind the story, and the love of my family.

I was sitting here last night, reading all the Deathfics posted. How many ways can Kim and Ron die? Between wiping away tears and chugging a large diet soda, I had to stop and take a quick break. Someone had the radio on and I heard this song from Snow Patrol and the story just hit me.

Originally this was just a 1 page songfic, but started to take on a life of its own as I wrote it.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just forget the World…**

**Mission:**

8 years after the Junior Prom.

The team cautiously crept up to the well-known secret lab. Ninja mode of course, as they were aware of a problem, but not who was the cause of it.

Tim stops and looks around, "Are we missing something?"

Jim also stops and wonders aloud, "Where are the henchmen?"

Ron, at the lead point, squats down and says, "This is too easy, almost trapish."

Jim and Tim speak in unison "That's not a word."

Ron looks at both of them, "Yeah, I remember your sister saying that."

Looking across the small clearing and then up the concrete steps, Ron sees the cause of the alarm.

Francis 'Frugal' Lucre was covering the glass doors with some kind of gray foam from a spray can. After coating them in the thick foam, he opened a paper Smarty Mart bag and pulled out two bottles. He started pouring some liquid from the bottles onto the door locks.

The boys stood up and walked quietly to the edge of the clearing surrounding the lab doors.

"Francis," yelled Ron, "What are you doing? Get away from the doors."

"NO," yelled Frugal, "Do you know how much I have spent on all these items? A few more hours of the acid and I will be through these doors and onto victory."

"But you have already been caught. Give up now." said Ron, slowly walking up to Lucre. "I am sure you can return the unused portions for a refund."

Frugal stomps his foot, "No, the foam is weather sealant from Smarty Mart, clearance priced, sold as is, no refunds, and the acid is just commercial drain cleaners I found in the dumpster."

Jim and Tim, behind Ron, turn back to the plane, and walk away shaking their heads, _let Ron handle this one by himself._

Ron walked up with the Global Justice issued handcuffs. "What could you possibly need the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer for? You have never made anything resembling a true weapon?"

**Flight Home:**

"He was going to sell it to the highest bidder on EBAY." Laughing hard, Tim and Jim sat in the cargo area, with Wade on the Kimunicator propped up on a crate. The true thefts, and the numerous attempted thefts, of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer are becoming a running gag. Who hasn't stolen or tried to steal the damn thing? Who's next, Mother Lipsky? "OH DREWBIE, look what Mother picked up for you?"

Laughing louder, speaking of running gags, what about Global Justice agent, Will Du, what is his purpose in life? Shows up to the mission late, Lucre is already in custody. Du comes running up with his weapon drawn, and then slips in the window foam, falls down, knocks himself out and has to be evacuated by helo to a medical facility.

"Ron", says Wade, "How are Kim and the twins?"

"Tired, twin babies have been a strain on her. I try to watch them as much as I can, give her some free time. The in-laws help out and we will probably get a nanny, so Kim can go back to her job with the Middleton DA's office."

Ron goes quiet and drifts off to thoughts of his home. _You are a lucky man, Ron Stoppable, married to the most beautiful woman in the world, father to beautiful twin girls, and a job that lets you still go on missions, although not as many as when it was just you and Kim._

Tim turns on his mini laptop and puts a memory stick in the reader. Music starts to play, Snow Patrol, from their album EYES OPEN.

**We'll do it all,**

**Everything,**

**on our own.**

**If I just lay here,**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_I know the downtime bothers Kim, she was never one for just sitting around. It is the Blue Fox in her. But we agreed no more missions because of the twins. They need her more than TEAM POSSIBLE needs her and we also agreed, they have become her greatest mission. Still I know she would jump at a chance to go out, one last time._

_Still, TEAM POSSIBLE is running strong. Jim and Tim, tweebs no longer, have grown into fine young men of action and intelligence. The introduction of Tara and cousin Joss, after college graduation, spreads the work load better among the team. Yori and Hirotaka now handle missions in the Far East. Even Wade has Olivia to back him up, allowing more time for his research._

_I miss her. Can't this plane go any faster?_

**Home:**

Very late at night, the house is quiet. The twins are asleep, at the same time! Kim has crashed on the couch. She wanted to wait up but was just too worn out from the twins.

_Sleep my loving wife, dream good dreams and know that I love you._

That song from the cargo plane is in his head…

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would lie with me and just forget the world?**

PLOP, goes the left boot, onto the floor. _Ouch, that was louder than I wanted. But man that feels good, my feet are killing me. _Ron settles back into the recliner and looks back at Kim, hope the noise didn't wake her. Now to remove the right boot, only slower and quieter. Plop, only this time Kim stirs and stretches a little.

He starts to stretch himself, swinging his arms overhead and wriggling his toes at the same time. The house is so quiet right now.

Ron lays his head back, closes his eyes and listens to the music in his head.

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

From Pre-K to Junior Prom at Middleton High, he didn't know how to tell her. Tell her that he was in love from the minute he heard her say, "You're weird, but I like you…Will you be my friend?" She had gorgeous red hair in two ponytails, and emerald green eyes, and a smile that would brighten up any situation. Of course, her saving him from the school yard bullies, after he tried to protect her from them as well, didn't hurt either. All the years together and he never told her that she held is heart in her soft hands. The summer at Camp Wannaweep, missing her so much, makes him feel sad, even now, years later. Then they set up her new website, KIM POSSIBLE, SHE CAN DO ANYTHING, and then the missions started. Sidekick, distraction, and buffoon, whatever she needed, he always played the part of best friend, but always wanting to take the next step.

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

Ron's eyes open slightly and he looked at his wife, _I love you Kimberly Anne, but this is more than love, this is a need, a want, a fulfilling of my life. Do you remember the time we were tied up a Bueno Nacho HQ? I know you remember the words I said to you, when you asked if there would ever be someone out there for you to love?_

"…_Out there, in here…"_

_I had been dying to tell you how I felt, thru the Josh Mankey infatuation, and then Dr. Drakken fools you with Eric, the damn near perfect synthodrone._

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Kim turns over on the couch, snuggling into the pillows. Ron gets up and walks over to her and covers her with a blanket... _Please don't let her wake up, Lord, she really needs her sleep._

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_But rest isn't all she needs, even the occasional 'Ron Night' just isn't the same or enough. Kim Possible-Stoppable, Alpha Female, Blue Fox, former teenage World Saving Hero, is now bored._

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing Cars**

**Around our heads**

_Chasing Cars? Hmm, Kim needs a break from her routine, and she needs one now. But can I know which one will be safest, you never know what the next freak you fight will do?_

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Ron gets up again and turns to the old piano, humming the tune he hears in his head. He sits down and starts to play the last pieces of the song, singing the ending refrain. _Who would have thought that the MMP, Mystical Monkey Power, also gave him MMPP, Mystical Monkey Piano Power?_

A sweet, sleepy voice calls out to him, "Oh Ron, honey, you haven't sung to me in years," Kim is now awake and sitting up on the couch. Suddenly the voice takes on a bit of an edge, "But if you wake up the twins, I will kill you!" Kim reaches her soft, delicate hands out to him, her voice soft again. "How was the mission?"

Ron turns to her and takes her small hands into his large ones, helping her to standup. Wrapping her in his arms and staring into those emerald eyes, he says, "No Big, Frugal Lucre, I could have stayed home and sent in the twins."

"Don't even think about it!" hisses Kim. She looks, with love, into his beautiful brown eyes, "Was there any fighting, henchmen, or any new weapons?"

"No, Frugal Lucre remember?" _This one she could have handled. _Ron starts to twirl Kimberly around in a slow close dance, continuing to hum the music he hears. Kim closes her eyes and nestles her head into her husbands' chest, and Ron hears a soft sigh.

_How can I say I support you, KP? How can I call myself your BFSpouse? How can I say I LOVE YOU, and yet not give you everything you need and something you clearly are missing in your life?_

_A mission, Kim needs a mission. But how to tell which one?_

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

_Stoppable, you are one lucky dude. You have friends and allies all over the world, favors that are owed TEAM POSSIBLE from years ago. Time to collect!_

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would lie with me and just forget the world?**

_Kim, my love and my life, tomorrow we start OPERATION: CHASING CARS._

Ron stops dancing with Kim, and leads her back to their bedroom, holding her and kissing the top of her head.

He placed her into bed and covers her up, and then steps back to take in the whole vision of his spouse and best friend.

_Sleep well my love, the Ron Man has got your back again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My first fanfic. Please review and be merciful.

Fatherfigure1


	2. Wade

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters named in this story.

Thanks specifically to kpfan72491, for her expert proofreading.

I would like to thank the authors Zaratan, CaptainKodak1, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and others who have already paved the way by developing whole AU's that others like myself can build upon. Way to go guys.

Just saw STOP TEAM GO, for the love of Walt Disney, **please don't make this into a Kigo!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just forget the World…**

**Wade:**

Two days later…

"Honey, here is the list of what you need to get." Kim agrees to go out to the store for the few items Ron needs to make dinner tonight.

Kim dashes off to the bedroom, and as she quickly gets dressed, Ron thinks to himself, _I didn't have to twist her arm too much to go run this errand. Why didn't I realize how much she needs some relief from her current lifestyle? _The twins, Cindy and Mindy, have just laid down for a nap after the 2 pm feeding. Ron agreed to watch over them so Kim can have some time to do what she likes to do, go shopping. _Or is that the 2nd best thing she likes to do? Then again, she has not been in the mood for the 1st thing lately. _As soon as she leaves the driveway, Ron grabs the Kimmunicator and hits the button.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Not much Ron, quiet day today." The genius is still typing on his keyboard, surrounded by all his equipment.

Ron, looking for small talk, asks, "How is married life going?"

Wade, now a grown man with goatee, looks up and gives a huge smile, "Great, Olivia and I are both doing, uhmm, well." He leans back and places his hands behind his head, "How are Kim and the twins doing?"

"Cindy and Mindy are doing great and growing strong. I am a very lucky man."

"Sounds good Ron, but you didn't answer my question about Kim. Is she okay?"

Ron starts to open his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. "Wade, I need a mission."

"That is good to hear. I am glad you two are doing so well. Wait, you need a what?"

"English, Wade, I…need…a…mission, for Kim."

"Okay, but you just got back from a mission. And what has this to do with Kim?" The shock showing clearly on Wades' face. "You know she is no longer considered active. In fact, she told me herself about the decision to drop out and focus on raising the twins."

"Wade, I know that. Kim and I discussed and argued this decision for weeks prior to her due date. You know her, She Can Do Anything, including raising the children and saving the world at the same time. But right now she needs a mission and needs one ASAP. What do we have?"

"Ron, why are you doing this?"

"Wade, my good friend, my Kimmie has a bad case of cabin fever. She would never complain out loud, but I can see it in her eyes. She needs the relief that she can only get by going into mission mode, solving a problem and maybe beating up a few villains and henchmen."

"Well, currently her website has very few hits. They are almost all pretty much the standard 'cat in a tree' stuff, nothing about saving the world. Maybe try calling Global Justice?"

Ron thinks for a moment, "Can't, they would only handle the big issues. We need to find something, anything, for Kim to do, as a mission where she will not get hurt."

Wade stops and stares at Ron, "Is Kim cool with this?"

"Whoa, Wade holdup, Kim does not need to know anything about this. If she knew, she would not want to take on the assignment. This will be just between the two of us."

Wade gets a very serious look on his face. "Ron, you know what happens when you keep secrets from her…do not do this. Think about the Yamanuchi incident," Wade lowers his voice to a whisper, "think Yori."

Ron tells Wade, "It's OK, and Kim is not here right now; you do not need to whisper. And besides, she got all over that jellin on Yori, about the time I put that certain ring on her finger." Then with a huge trademark smile Ron quips, "Wade, don't think of this as a secret, think of this as an early birthday present, HA! But we do need to keep this a much a secret as we can. Need to know basis, as few people in the loop, etc. You don't think Olivia would say anything?"

"Ron, I have to tell Olivia, I'm not going to keep a secret from her."

"But Wade, you are the master of secrets. Don't tell me you forgot about having Kim and I tagged with tracking chips? Or the time you hacked into her computer and read her online diary?"

Wade stares down at his keyboard, "Fine Ron, let me see what I can do." Wade pondered a minute, "Do you think she is up to the challenge of a mission?"

"Not yet, she still practices yoga and starts each morning with some Tai Chi exercises, but Kim and I have not been in a good sparring session for over a year."

Wade again stares at Ron and says, "So how is she to complete a mission?"

"Don't worry Wade, let me handle it. I will make sure she is ready. I'll let you handle the sitch, Think bad guys, some odd crime, transport, etc. The whole mission planned for her, start to finish."

"Ron, I would do anything for you guys, you and Kim are like family to me, so can I give you some brotherly advice?"

"Go Wade…"

"This needs devious planning and a lot of underhanded strategy. Top it off with complete secrecy and maybe a bit of ruthlessness. We are going to need to bring a specialist in on this."

Ron stops and thinks for a moment, "Yeah? Who?"

Wade starts to smirk, then recovers and goes into his mission mode expression. "Call Bonnie for help…"

Ron's eyes light up with that thought. "Wade, you rock!"

Wade now gives a big smile, "I am what I is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the great reviews. Chapter 1 seems to be a potential hit.


	3. Bonnie Yori

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters named in this story.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just forget the World…**

**Bonnie:**

The heat of the sun warmed her back and legs. The slight whooshing sound of the pool pump was all she could hear. This last mission with Tara had been just physically draining. Suddenly, her cell phone went off, the sound of the generic ring tone told Bonnie she was getting a call, just not anyone she knew off hand.

"Hello, this is Bonnie."

"Hey Bon-Bon, what is going on?" said Ron.

Bonnie pauses for just a second, _Oh God, Ron Stoppable, I miss you. _But she remembers her promise to Kim about her relationship with him. So instead she says, "What do you want loser? How did you get this cell number? Why aren't you using the Ronmunicator to reach me?"

"Yeah well, first, I need help, second, Wade gave the number to me, and third, mine is linked directly to Kim's, and I do not want her listening to this call."

"Oh, Wade gave this phone number to you, wait until I get my hands on him," she shouted into the cell, "he will be a super intelligent pile of broken bones when I am finished."

"Look Bonnie, I know we have never been that close…" _except for that one moment of weakness we both shared._

Bonnies' eyes start to tear up, but wiping her eyes with a shirtsleeve, her face gets hard again.

"Close! Look loser, your only redeeming quality is Kim and the twins; otherwise I would already have hung up on you."

Ron hears Tara in the background, "Bonnie, who is that on the phone?"

"It is Kim's husband, the loser." said Bonnie.

Tara snaps back, "Bonnie, be nice. Don't you know how much he and Kim have helped both of us in the past?"

Tara yells out, "Hi Ron! Don't mind Bonnie, she gets this way at times."

Bonnie rolls her eyes skyward, _Tara, if you only knew, but then you also missed your chance to get some Ronshine. _Bonnietakes a deep breath, and returns to the caller on the phone. "Yes, Ron, what can we do for you?"

"Well here is why I called, see Kim and I need your help."

"Ron, Tara and I help save the world, **we do not do babysitting**."

Tara quickly adds, "I will do it! I love the twins!" Bonnie gives Tara a quick, cold look.

Ron starts to plead, "We do not need a babysitter. Bonnie, we have reached a crisis in our marriage."

Bonnie screamed, "Oh my God, Ron, is everything alright, are Cindy and Mindy ok? I will call Wade to arrange transport and Tara and I will be there as quick as we can."

"No, no, don't come over. Kim doesn't even need to know I called you."

"What!" Bonnie again shouted into the phone, "Stoppable, what are you up to? If you are messing behind her back or do anything to hurt her and her beautiful children, I swear I will make a Mystical Monkey throw rug out of your hide."

"Bonnie wait, please, let me explain. Kim needs help. The life of a wife and new mother are wearing away at her. I thought if she could run a mission, maybe actually lead a team, she might perk up and feel better about her life."

"So what do you want from me Ron?"

"I am going to create a mission for Kim to handle, but completely controlled so she won't get hurt. This requires planning, skill, and a scheming nature. So Wade and I thought of you. This will help Kim a lot and help me make her feel better."

"Screw you Stoppable." A slight pause, "But Tara and I are in, but only for Kim and her children. Let me develop a plan and call you back. OK?"

"Thanks Bonnie, I owe you for this one." Ron hangs up the phone.

_You got that right Ron, and I plan on collecting. Hmm, I need to call Yori._

"Tara, come here, I need you."

**Yori:**

Wade calls in, "Ok Bonnie, I got Yori on line, remember it is very early in the day for her now. Bonnie grabs her Bonmunicator and hits the link for Yamanuchi.

"Gashi, Yori-san." Bonnie says to the beautiful Oriental face that came on the display.

"Gu-Tenmorugen, Bonnie-san. What can I do for you?"

"Yori, I need to speak to you alone. Is there anyone else nearby?"

"Wait a moment Bonnie," and Yori covers the Yammunicator screen with her hand. Bonnie hears Yori talking to someone, something about getup, get dressed and get out of here. A few moments later Yori, with a slight blush on her face, appears back on the screen.

"Yori, I need your help with setting a plan to help Kim and Ron. And I need this to be completely hush hush."

Yori whispers, "Stoppable-san needs my help? I can be there within a day."

Bonnie giggles, "Cool your jets, Yori. I said Kim and Ron. Ron-san is asking for help on behalf of his wife. You remember, Kim Possible-Stoppable." _I guess she still has not gotten over her bit of Ronshine as well. Just like Tara._

Yori forces a smile onto her face. "Yes, I remember her. An honorable woman and clearly his destiny. Regardless of what the prophesies say about him."

"Yeah, prophesies, sure Yori. Anyway, I need your help with doing a little training of Kim. She has apparently been out of the game too long and needs a refresher in stopping bad guys." Bonnie quickly adds, "Of course, I would want you to do the training personally, making sure she is up to your standards."

Yori suddenly breaks out into a very large grin. "So you want me to personally train Possible-san?" Yori's smile starts to grow almost too big for her face, "It would be my honor to 'help' train her."

Bonnie also starts to smile, "I knew you would understand. And I know you will keep this between us."

Both women start to laugh as the communication link between them is severed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chippy

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters named in this story.

There is a quote from Jurassic Park II, Amblin Entertainment, 1997.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just forget the World…**

**Chippy:**

Who says a date night has to be at night?

Kim and Ron are walking through the Middleton Zoo toward the Primates exhibit. This is not normally a place Ron likes to visit, but it is on the walking tour of the zoo. Two lovers spending an afternoon, like they used to do back in high school. Hips locked together, arms around each other, Kim resting her head against her husbands' chest. They stop for a moment and Kim quickly finds the one spot, near Ron's neck, where her head always seemed to just fit perfectly and snuggles into it. Ron reaches over and starts to run his fingers thru the gorgeous red head of Kim's hair.

"Oh Ron," Kim says, "It was so nice of Wade and Olivia to offer to watch the twins today. I really needed some time off from the house." Kim then starts to giggle, "Of course, Wade has always had our backs, but I think Olivia just wants Wade to get used to being around children."

"And you just maybe wanted a bit of special one-on-one Ronshine." Ron turns and winks at her.

Kim reaches over and pulls Ron into a tight embrace. Looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah, lots of Ronshine, and some conversation that does not end in coochie, coochie, coo…" Their lips meet gently and their arms grip each other tighter, becoming almost one person.

Suddenly, the lips are pressing harder and Ron feels a bit of tongue pass over them, and he returns in kind. No one else exists and the world comes to a stop, only each other matters.

Ron pulls back, out of breath and starting to sway in the breeze. Then with a quick smile he softly says, "Booyah."

Kim giggles, "back at you lover." Then she leans up and they start all over again.

After another few minutes, and some small oohs and some stares from passersby, the most famous young couple in the world, release and start to continue back down the zoo path. Pulling up short at the entrance to the monkey house, Ron looks to Kim and shakes his head. "Come on Kimberly, you know how I feel about this place." Ron smirks, only he can call her Kimberly, nobody else dares to call her that.

Kim stops and says "Come on Ron, except for when Lord Fiske was trying to kill us, monkeys are actually nice creatures. Don't forget your relationship with Chippy." She looks at Ron with a look on her face almost on the verge of her infamous puppy dog pout. "Ronniekins, sweetie, love of my life, pweeeze."

Ron covers his eyes, "You are so doing the Puppy Dog Pout, aren't you?"

"Oooh Noooo Roonnniee, I woooold never do that to Youuuuu. Wonnnie, I wuv wouuu."

Ron removes his hands from his eyes and stares into her bottomless green eyes and knows he can refuse her nothing.

Ron looks to the side and sees Tara, over behind a small fountain near the trail. Tara gives Ron small thumbs up. _Speaking of Chippy, there's Tara, Chippy must already be inside. Time for Phase 1 of Operation Chasing Cars._

Ron takes a deep breath, "As long as I have you beside me, I can do anything."

Kim pulls Ron's hand toward the door, "That's the spirit honey, let's go. I will give you a double dose of Kimshine, when we come out on the other end."

"A double dose of Kimshine? Booyah!" Ron perks up and starts to drag Kim to the entrance.

As they enter the doors, Ron starts scanning above their heads, looking for one particular monkey. _OK Chippy, let's make this a good one._

Kim goes to the first exhibit, "Look Ron, see they are just sitting around grooming each other, a happy little group. Nothing to this monkey fear."

As the two watch the exhibits, other visitors come and go, children running and yelling, looking and pointing at the monkeys.

Ron answers back with, "this reminds me of Jeff Goldblum's character in Jurassic Park II., '…Oh, yeah. Oooh, ahhh, that's how it always starts. Then later there's running and screaming …', you never know with monkeys."

Kim walks to the next group of primates, "Don't worry Ron, I am here to protect you. What about your Mystical Monkey Powers? All the training you have done at Yamanouchi over the years, doesn't that give you some control over them?"

_Actually Kim, it gives me a lot of control over them, _Ron thinks, _notice how they all stop and follow me with their eyes, wherever I am in the room. _"Of course Kim, but only when the power comes over me. Since it does not appear that I am glowing blue, then it is just you and me versus them."

Ron still scans the room and suddenly sees Chippy by the next door. _Okay, Chippy old pal, just like we discussed. _Chippy looks over at Ron and smiles, then starts to countdown with his tiny fingers, three…two…one.

Suddenly the primate house exploded with a flurry of charging, screaming monkeys.

All the visitors inside the building start screaming and running towards any door. Ron ducks down and thinks, _Yeah Chippy, this is perfect._ "Come on Kim, we need to get to the exit."

Suddenly Kim hears a small voice cry out, "Mommy!" She turns toward the direction of the cry and sees a small child huddled under a glass window, near the exhibit. A mothers' instinct comes over her and she starts to go to the child. Ron quickly follows.

Kim goes to jump up on the hand railing, trying to get above the typhoon of monkeys. And she misses it entirely. She falls to the hard concrete floor and is run over by a pack of four larger monkeys. Kim screams, "Ron, help!"

Ron, already over helping the child, rushes to her side, the monkeys seemingly know to move out of his way. He grabs Kim and tries to pull her to a safe spot. Kim starts to struggle to her feet when a very large monkey hits her squarely in the stomach, knocking her back down. She winces in pain as she tries to sit up again.

"Stay down Kim, I will try and lead them away." His eyes start to glow a soft blue. "Hi Ho, distraction, Away." Ron starts to run down the corridor back to the main entrance, leading all the monkeys away from Kim. Kim sees the way is clear and crawls out to the exit.

Ron, once Kim is clear, pauses, then circles back and commands the animals back into their enclosures. He then turns and gives Chippy a high five, followed by a big hug. Chippy scampers back up to the vent in the ceiling and escapes.

A minute or two later, as the zoo keepers come pulling up, Ron comes out the exit as well. Breathing heavy and grabbing his side, Ron staggers over to Kim and she helps him stand up straight.

A paramedic rushes up to the scene, "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," says Kim, "only my ego is hurt. And I have a slight bruise on my stomach."

"Just my shirt is torn." Ron shows the medic his arms and damaged shirt sleeves. The paramedic checks both of them out, just in case. Ron places his arm around her shoulders, but Kim never looks up at the medic or Ron. Looking up, Ron sees Tara back in the bushes. She again motions with a thumbs up and then gives Ron the OK signal. Ron silently mouths "Thanks."

The rest of their afternoon is spent in interviews with zoo personnel and the Middleton Police Department. Kim says very little, even on the way home, forgetting completely her promise of double Kimshine for Ron.

Ron notices her reaction, _I hate having to do this to her. But this is exactly the reaction Bonnie said she would have. I have to trust Bonnie on this one. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Home Yori

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters named in this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just forget the World…**

**Home:**

As Ron drives the car home, he keeps stealing little glimpses at Kim. _Am I doing this right? I know the ends will justify the means. I wanted to build her up, not tear her down. _She has not said a word since they left the zoo.

"Kimberly, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kim raises her eyes up to her husband and takes a deep breath. "Ron, do you love me? I mean how can you love me? I am old, overweight, my reflexes are slow, and I have lost my edge."

Ron pauses, but only for a second, "Kim, do I love you? Of course I do. Best friend, girlfriend, spouse, and now the mother of our children, how can you ask me that? I have tried to tell you every day since I first met you in pre-k. At the beginning, maybe not those three little words, but I tried to show you just how much you mean to me. From cute ribbons in your hair, the perky smile when we first started doing missions, the talk we had in the warehouse of Bueno Nacho..." _What was this all about?_

"But I am not the cute little girl you knew then, or the perky cheerleader you went to the prom with, nor the famous teen hero you married." Kim starts to cry and leans over to grab his arm and buries her face in his shoulder. "Just look at what I've become, even simple things like jumping are too much for me now."

He leans over and kisses the top of her head, "Kimberly Anne Stoppable, I love you, no matter what, no demands, no judgments, just love for you and the family **we** have become. Notice I said **we**, not you, for everything **we** are is what **we** have made of ourselves."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, I love you too."

Ron pulls the car into the driveway. "Then quit talking like this, you are scaring me. So, ok, you can't jump like you used too, your reaction time is slower, and you have gained a few pounds, you just had twins for goodness sakes. Your OB-GYN said to expect this for the next few months. Remember the story your Mom told us about when she carried your brothers? It has been nearly a year since your last mission and even longer since we last had a sparring match. May be you just need a little training, a little exercise and some fresh air to get you back into 'fighting' trim."

Ron faintly smiles, _Phase 2 nearing completion._ As Ron opens the door for Kim, he gives her an embrace to reaffirm what he just told her in the car. "Welcome home sweetheart."

"Home," says Kim, taking a look around, "home with my BFHusband and children, surrounded by friends."

"And no weird monkeys," laughed Ron as he opened the front door.

Wade and Olivia are sitting on the couch, watching TV. Olivia looks up, "We just saw what happened on the news tonight, are you both alright?"

"Fine, other than we just smell a bit like monkeys. Ron, I'm going into the bedroom to shower and change. Wade, can you and Olivia wait a bit, maybe stay for dinner?"

"I am afraid not Kim, Wade and I need to go back home and finish a project for your Dad at the Space Center." said Olivia, "Maybe next weekend we could get together then?"

As Kim walks into the bedroom, the three conspirators just wink at each other.

As Ron walks the Loads out to their car, he lowers his voice and fills the couple in on the monkey mission details. Then Ron says, "Wade, don't forget, I will need a live connection with Yori and Hirotaka as soon as possible. Bonnie wants me to make reservations for Kim to go the Yamanuchi School for help. I will need transportation for one."

Ron walks back into the house to find Kim just walking out of the bedroom, wearing just a towel. A wicked grin spread across her face, "Ronnie, honey, I need your help with washing my back."

**Yori:**

Training went well, the newer members of the school were just now getting the hang of the training without help. It felt good to her to be able to do training with them today, she had not had much time for this since the death of her grandfather. She many times felt lonely, the burden of being the head of the school weighed heavily on her shoulders. The call from Bonnie only served to remind her that she was alone, and that Stoppable-san would no longer be hers. Hirotaka and a few others had stepped up and taken some of the load off her, allowing her the freedom she needed, such as today. Of course, Hirotaka would do anything she asked, taking a role similar to what Ron Stoppable had been to Kim Possible, over all those years. And yet, Yori felt sadness that her relationship with Hirotaka was not the exactly same, she did not see herself with him in the future.

As to the situation about 'training' Kim Possible, Yori has given this a lot of thought. Her eagerness to do the task was not based upon honor, and she could not get the picture of her grandfather, the prior Sensei, out of her mind. She remembers the promise she made to him, "Yori, I know of the sadness in your heart. My precious one, I did not have him come here to hurt you, but to fulfill his destiny. You must remove this pain from your memory. Promise me to always be there for him, to honor him, to protect him, and to do the same for all those he loves."

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

The Yamunication device Wade had given her suddenly beeped.

"Yori, hey, hi, yeah it's me, Ron…" Yori could feel her heart start to hurt.

Clearing her head and heart, Yori starts to speak. "Hello Stoppable-san, it is good to hear your voice. We have not spoken in quite a long time. How are Possible-san and your beautiful children?"

Ron sighs, he has had this conversation before, "Yori, please, Kim and I are married and she is no longer using her old last name. Please call me Ron and call her Kim. And my family is doing well. Bonnie tells me you and she have already talked and you know what it is that I need help with?"

"Yes, Stoppable…I mean Ron-san. Your wife needs some refresher courses, but I am still unsure as to why? Is she not no longer part of Team Possible?"

Ron wonders where to begin. "Yori, Kim has always been the best at what she does. But she has lost her edge right now, just a short two week training course with you would be all she needs to get it back. With this and some work by myself and others, we will help her do a new mission, one she cannot lose."

"Ron-san, I am here to serve. My promise to my grandfather, Sensei, was to help you in all ways, including helping your wife. But may I share a thought with you?"

Ron takes a deep breath, "Sure Yori, I have always valued your thoughts and opinions. What do you want to tell me?"

"I wish to protect your honor as well as your physical self. Is it right to shield Kim-san from this truth? You are doing a lot of planning, behind her back, to give her a false impression of accomplishment. Are you honoring her with this plan?"

Ron stops for a moment, he had not considered this aspect. "Yori, I appreciate your question, but I do feel I am doing the right thing for my wife. I may not go all the way through with the plan, but I will make sure Kim is not hurt by this. I only hope to build up her self esteem."

"Then please send your wife to us here at Yamanouchi. Wade has already made travel arrangements for next week."

Ron starts to smile, "Thanks Yori. It is a comfort to know I can depend upon you to help me."

Yori also starts to smile, her pride swelling, "It is my honor to serve you, Ron-san."

**Bonnie:**

Bonnie just reaches Yori, before she lays down for the night, "What is up Yori, is the lamb being lead to the slaughter?"

Yori pauses, and then says "Lamb? I do not understand this phrase?"

Bonnie starts to giggle, "You know…Kim…training…revenge against Ron!"

Bonnie can see Yori's face becomes solemn, "There will be no revenge, Bonnie-san. The feelings of love that I have for Ron-san will now include his wife and family. My honor will remain intact."

Bonnie looks like she has just been smacked in the face, "I didn't ask you to betray Ron. This was just a chance to even the score with the outsider who stole him from you."

"Ron-san has been and will be many things, but he was never mine to be stolen from me. I will not speak of this again, to you or to Ron-san, as my original intentions were not pure. Goodbye Rockwaller-san."

The communications link was released, just as Bonnie said "Fine, Yori, whatever…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Monique Home

All characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company, except for Kim's twins and their names. I 'borrowed' the names from a story by AERO TENDO. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Home:**

Ron clicks off the Ronmunicator and calls out to the bedroom, "Okay Kim, everything is setup. Monique will be coming over to help me with the twins."

Kim hollers back to him, "Ron, I so want to go on this trip but to leave you and the twins alone? I just don't feel right about this."

"Well we won't be alone, Monique will be here. Hey it is no big. You will enjoy the break, this will give me some quality time with Cindy and Mindy, and besides our 'rents live nearby. Monique will be staying here to help out around the house when I have to leave."

Kim walks into the family room, carrying two suitcases, "Yeah about this Monique staying here business, so what are the arrangements? So where will she be sleeping?"

Ron looks at her with his usual don't quite get it look, "What do you mean sleeping? I only needed her to stay over night when I have to work, or maybe a mission. Otherwise, she will only be here for a limited time. If she has to sleep over, she will be on the couch, of course."

Kim takes Ron's hands into her own, and looks up at him. Kim thinks back to the mission to save Sensei from Gorilla Fist. _How did Yori once put it? 'Oh Stoppable-san, you and your American misunderstanding of girls'. _"Well she did try to kiss you more than once."

Ron's brain finally catches up with what she is implying, "Oh no Kim, that was nearly eight years ago. I am sure she has completely put me out of her mind. After all she now has Felix. Ron shrugs his shoulders, "Besides, I am already married to the perfect woman, I have no desire to even look at any one else."

_My dear, sweet, and handsome husband. You are so clueless when it comes to women. _Kim's eyes stare into Ron's, _and you had better damn well stay that way my love. _Kim wraps her arms around Ron's chest and gives him a big hug. _You have become quite the catch and I am glad that I found that out before anyone else did. _"I trust you Ron, with my life, my heart and our children."

**Monique:**

"Felix? Felix? Where are you sweetie?" Monique looks into the bedroom of their new home. "Felix?" Monique sees her partner asleep on the bed. _Poor boy, just finished engineering school and now long nights at the Middleton Space Center with Dr. Possible. I can't wait for them to put that damn probe into space and then we can go back to normal hours of life._

Felix rolls over and looks up at Monique, "Hey honey, what's up? What did Ron want when he called earlier?"

"Kim is going out of town for two weeks and Ron needs help with the twins. I will be going over in a few minutes to get myself setup and to go over a few things with Kim and Ron. I may even spend the night over there a few times, while Kim is gone and Ron is at work."

"Okay honey, I'm going to catch me some more shuteye then. There have been some issues with the probe and James and I may be working overnight again tonight." Felix winks at her and then rolls over in the bed. Monique walks over to the bed and gives him a quick peck on the top of his head. "Fine honey, get some sleep and dream of me."

"I never dream of anyone else."

Monique sighs and thinks to herself, _I wish I could say the same._

**Home: **

Typical midday activities at the Stoppables' house. Kim is in with the twins, while Ron is in the kitchen making lunch. He is waiting for Monique to arrive, while Kim is waiting for her ride to the airport. They both hear a car pulling into the driveway and a car door closing.

"Ron, I think Monique is here. Go open the door for her. Please and thank you."

Ron places a lid on the pot and turns the burner down to low. "Got it Kim." Ron walks to the door and opens it just as Monique walks up and pulls on the storm door.

Monique rushes in and squeals, "Oh Ron, it has been so long. I've missed you." She then wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a big hug.

Ron grunts from the big squeeze and chuckles, "Hey Monique, long time no see. Ahh, having trouble breathing here….Monique."

"Ahem," a short but distinct sound coming from the doorway into the front room, "WE have missed you too Monique." Ron turns and sees Kim standing there, her arms folded across her chest, and her normally emerald green eyes taking on a slight red glow.

Monique quickly drops the hug and clears her throat, "Sorry Kim, I thought you would have already left by now. I didn't know you were still here." She then quickly walks over to Kim, holding her arms out to give Kim a hug as well.

"Obviously you didn't," says Kim, "So GF, how is the new Manager of Club Banana doing? How is it going with Felix, I hear he got a job with my dad?"

"Everything is going great. The new designs I came up with were bought by the company and will be introduced next month. Felix did get the job and is thankful for it. Your dad has really helped him work everything out with adjustments to the office along with access to the systems and work areas. Of course, now he is working there nearly round the clock, so I rarely get to see him, not nearly as much as you two see each other."

Both Kim and Ron look to each other and share a brief smile. _Love you Kimberly. Love you Ron._

"Now let me at those babies! I so love children, maybe someday Felix and I will have some of our own. Of course it is easier to let someone else have them first…" Monique goes to the cribs to see the two sleeping children. She turns to see Kim following her and she whispers to Kim, "Maybe I'll just have yours?"

Kim stops and places her left hand on Monique's right arm. Kim's eyes flash hard green. She then raises her right index finger, points at the twins, then back out the room to Ron and then points at herself. Then she whispers one word, with a slight growl to it, "**MINE**."

Monique moves her hand to her chest and looks shocked, "Whoa girl, message received, just playing you."

Kim's eyes go soft again, "Yeah right, So No Big. I am glad you are here though, I really need this time off and Ron could definitely use the help. And I trust you over anyone else I know. Let's go over some things I wrote down about the baby's food and some drops the pediatrician has them on." Both women start to giggle and walk out of the room, so as to not wake the twins.

Ron meets both of them and says, "Lunch is ready, come and get it. I made my famous Ronald's House Meatballs and Spaghetti."

All three friends set down to the table and quickly caught up on their lives while eating and waiting for Kim's ride to arrive.

**Flight:**

Kim settles back into the big chair, which was so out of place in the back of this cargo plane. Compared to other rides she has had in them, this was actually luxurious. Of course, this was never as comfortable as snuggling with her Ron, no matter where they were. Memories of the two of them, back in the regular mission days, taking turns using each other's laps as pillows, many times in a plane or boat with nothing else but a wood crate or a cold steel floor. But, together in each others arms, they slept with more comfort than they could ever get from a five-star hotel.

"Ms. Possible, we will be landing in Hawaii soon," called the pilot. "We will lay over there for about two hours while taking on fuel, then we will arrive in Japan by early morning. I am sorry we started so late, you missed out on a beautiful Hawaiian sunset, but you will get to see one tomorrow night in Japan."

Kim hollers back, "My name is Mrs. Stoppable now." _The only thing I miss is my family. It's too late to call Ron on the Kimmunicator, but if there were any problems, he would have contacted me that way._

Kim hollered again at the pilot, so he could hear her voice above the engines. "Thanks Mr. Palani. I appreciate the lift."

"Anytime Mrs. Stoppable, I appreciate how you helped save me from the volcano last summer," yelled the pilot.

"So Not the Drama," Kim yelled back, "it's a good thing I always carry a bag of instant mint tapioca pudding with me at all times."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Training

All characters in this chapter are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Training:**

Walking through the jungle area, Kim kept looking at her Kimmunicator and the map it showed on the screen. _I should be seeing the trail and bridge to the school any moment now. And why do I feel like I am being followed?_

"Kim-san, welcome to Yamanouchi." Yori and Hirotaka suddenly appear in the distance. Both ninjas bow at the same time towards her.

Kim returns the bow, "I am so glad to be here, I am honored that you have allowed me this opportunity. I look forward to training with you."

Hirotaka responds, "It is our honor Kim-san, we are happy to assist Ron-san and his family in this endeavor."

Yori adds, "We have not forgotten the debt of honor we owe Ron-san. He has twice defeated Monkey Fist and saved both the Lotus Blade and the prior Sensei of our school."

Hirotaka again bows, "Come, we must start back now, if we wish to be at the school by noon."

Yori also bows, "We will eat and then setup your room. Your training will start in the morning."

Kim returns the bow and then grabs her stuff, "Let's go then, I can't wait."

All three start back, but both Yori and Hirotaka, stop suddenly, their heads turning slowly from side to side. Kim wonders what is going on, but she doesn't see or hear anything. The rest of the hike is uneventful. The scenery and views are so breathtaking, she quickly forgets the young ninja's actions earlier.

They start back up towards the school and fill the time with small talk about Kim's new babies and her marriage to Ron.

**Night at Yamanouchi:**

The day swiftly passed for Kim, but not swift enough as she waited for the time change so she could call Ron. Wade had told her that there was a 14 hour time difference between Japan and Middleton. Of course, Olivia insisted her husband setup the Kimmunicator to beep a special tone at her when it was the appropriate time to call home.

Lunch and dinner were basically the same, fish and vegetables, cooked in various ways. Always mindful of her diet, these were both pleasing and filling to her palate. Yet, in the back of her mind, she could hear Ron's voice as he goes to Bueno Nacho and asks for his standard naco night order, grande size, with extra cheese. Of course, since the birth of the twins, they really haven't had the time to go out on a regular Friday date night. _I love and miss you my husband. I will make this up for you when I get home. Not the first time nor will it be the last time I wished I was home with you and our children. _

After everything was completed for today, Kim and her friends all walked out of the school grounds and up the hill to a ledge on the left side of the mountain that Ron had specifically told her about. _I had only been up here once before, during that whole Monkey Fist takes over the world thing, I had almost forgotten how beautiful the school is._ _One day Ron, we will stand here side by side and we will enjoy this view together._

Yori walks up beside Kim and says, "It is a beautiful sight, is it not? Ron-san and I spent many evenings here, watching the sunset, during his stay here."

_Wrong answer, _thought Kim, _I think I need to have a long talk with Mr. Stoppable tonight. _Keeping a straight face, Kim replies, "Yes, it is a beautiful sight and this place on the mountain really makes it special." Kim takes in a long breathe, then sighs, _Oh God, I don't care what time it is back home, I need my Ronshine and I want to hear from my babies. "_Yori I really appreciate what you are doing for me. I only hope I my training here doesn't disappoint you."

Yori stands up and nods her head to Kim, "Oh Kim-san, you will not disappoint. We at Yamanouchi are honored by your presence. Your reputation for saving the world is known here, I hope we will meet your needs. Your training will start in early morning. Do not be sad, let's go back to the school, you will want to call Ron-san before you retire for the night."

Kim returns the bow, "Thanks Yori. Yes, I seriously want to call Ron as soon as I can."

As the two walk back to the school entrance, Yori again stops and turns her head from side to side. "What is it Yori? What is going on? You and Hirotaka did this earlier."

"I do not know Kim-san, just a feeling, perhaps nothing but a ninja always pays attention to even the smallest sense. Come let us hurry back to the school. I will notify Hirotaka to increase the perimeter security."

A few minutes later, although it seemed like an eternity…

Kim grabs the Kimmunicator the moment it starts to beep, "Ron, are you there? Ron?"

Ron's face appears on the screen, sitting up in bed, blonde hair that will not lay flat, beautiful ears and the perfect amount of freckles. Kim's eyes lock onto the deep chocolate eyes that have always held her soul. "Ron, I miss you."

Ron starts to smile, and stifles a yawn, "I miss you too honey, I wish we could be together. I could really use some Kimshine right now. But we are all doing fine, the babies are still asleep for the moment. They just went back to sleep a few hours ago, after a bit of baby bottle snackage."

Kim can see Monique walking around in the background. "What is Monique doing there at this time of the morning? Why is she in our bedroom? What's happening there, Ron?"

Ron looks startled and turns around to see Monique is in the room with him, "Kim wait…, no no, nothing is happening here! She is just bringing the blankets back into our room from the couch. Monique spent the night, because I had to go run a quick mission last night. I just got back around 1:00 am."

Kim again looks into his eyes, and sees panic and confusion, but she also can see no lies there. She smiles at him, "Honey, I believe you and I love you. I am glad you are home and everything is fine. I know Monique needed to be there, but I really only trust you with our children."

"No Big, sweetheart. I told Wade that this was to be my last mission till you get back. This way I only need to leave home for work." Ron walks out of the bedroom and into the nursery. He sweeps his Ronmunicator around the two cribs, showing Kim the children, asleep in their beds. He whispers, "See, the Ronman has everything under control."

"Thanks baby, I needed to see them again. I need to go now and get some sleep, Yori says my training will start in the morning." Kim gives a slight yawn and lies down on the mat she was given to sleep on.

Ron says nothing when Kim mentioned Yori, _Thank you sweetie for not saying anything about Yori, he didn't even ask about her. _"Good night my love."

Ron also starts to yawn, "I think I will get a little shuteye myself, before the twins get up. Good night Kimberly Anne, sleep well and dream of us."

"You three are all I ever dream of."

"Me too."

The Kimmunicator goes dark. Kim places it next to her head and closes her eyes. She starts to dream of her Ron and her children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. First Day

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Morning 1****st**** day:**

Did she sleep at all last night? She opened her eyes and could see the outside getting brighter, the sun is just coming up. _Ron never mentioned the lack of beds, pillows, and air conditioning in this place. This floor is so hard, I wish I had thought about a sleeping bag._

Kim rolled over and sat up. She found the basic white martial arts uniform with a simple belt beside her mat. The kimmunicator was moved to a small shelf in the corner. No shoes, however there were clean white socks, but that's ok, _the floor is so smooth and the grounds outside are simple dirt. I guess I had to have been fast asleep at some time for someone to walk in and leave this for me._

After a bit of stretching, she found a small bowl of cold water and a rough cloth to freshen up with. After dressing, she slid the door panel open and went into the hall. She sees Yori and Hirotaka walking down the hall towards her with huge smiles on their faces.

Without warning Hirotaka throws a punch directly at Kim's head. Kim ducks but the hand barely misses her and she feels it move through the hair surrounding her face. Just as quickly, Yori drops down and flings her legs around trying to kick Kim's legs out from under her. Only years of cheerleading and some martial arts training allows her to fall backwards, roll up into a ball, and then return to a standing position.

Confused and a bit scared, Kim immediately goes into a battle stance, breathing a little hard and waits for the next attack. None immediately coming, she glances around looking for any others nearby. Yori and Hirotaka stop, stand straight up, and quickly bow to Kim.

Yori speaks first, "I am sorry Kim-san, but we had to determine what training you already have had. This surprise attack allows us to see what your body remembers when it is called on to act."

"You did quite well Kim-san. I am impressed with the skill and responses you show, considering your lack of formal ninja training," says Hirotaka.

"I agree with Hirotaka, the majority of your training here will consist of conditioning exercises. These will make your body stronger, increase your cardio conditioning, and will make you more flexible. The remainder of your training will be skill enhancing ones, just like the test you just went through. You will meet with various instructors who will put you into real combat training. Occasionally we will even throw surprise attacks like this one. These will improve your response time and your sensitivity to your surroundings." Yori smiled, "But we will also have down time, where we will try to make these two weeks more pleasant, perhaps entertaining, for you."

Hirotaka smiled at Kim, "Come to breakfast with us. Ron-san has already called us about making you a special first day breakfast. Ron-san had all the ingredients shipped to us and the items arrived last night, shortly after you did. He said it was your favorite breakfast food, I remember Bonnie-san making these for me when I was in America. Something called pancakes and sausages?"

Kim shakes her head yes, laughs, _God I love that man, _"Great, I am starving."

**Home:**

Usually the meals at the Stoppable's house were culinary works of art. Ron took pride in providing his beloved Kimberly with meals fit for a queen. Even the formula the twins ate had a bit of Chef Ron's special touch, completely agreed upon and approved by the pediatrician, of course. Also, when he worked at Chez Pierre's place, he was constantly bringing fine dining home with him for Kim to try. However, although the pantry in the house was always well stocked, Ron also made sure to keep comfort foods like cereal and frozen toaster pastries on hand. Try as she might, her skills in the kitchen had never improved. So anytime Kim was hungry, and Ron was gone away, all she had to do was pour milk on cereal or push down on the toaster handle, to eat. Ron was fully prepared to do this himself, since he hadn't meant to do any serious cooking with Kim gone.

He could hear the baby monitor and recognized the sounds of two children who were just starting to awaken, but in no hurry to do so. As he rolled over in bed, he reached over to Kim's side, and remembered it was empty. Every minute without her felt like years. Then he smelt food. _Eggs, bacon, and biscuits in the oven, who is cooking in my kitchen? _Ron quickly got out of bed, took off his Fearless Ferret pajama bottoms and slipped on a robe. Quietly he walked to the doorway of the kitchen to see who was in there and what was going on.

Monique? _What was she doing here? I thought she left a few hours ago, right after Kim called. _She was wearing loose fitting sweats and slippers similar to the ones Kim wore around the house, busily preparing breakfast, cleaning as she went, and humming a song he didn't recognize. _I guess she hadn't left or maybe she returned just a while ago. _The dining table was already setup and the oven timer dinged, the biscuits were ready. She pulled them out of the oven, and then turned to the kitchen door.

"Oh Ronnie, you startled me. I didn't know you were awake yet. I was just coming to the bedroom to get you. Breakfast is ready." Monique turned back to the stove and quickly filled two plates of food and placed then side by side on the table.

"Thanks Monique, I am really hungry, but I thought you had already left this morning?" Ron sits down at the table and drinks a bit of the juice she had poured for him.

"Yeah well I got home and Felix had already left for work. I didn't feel like being alone and I remembered a promise I made to Kim before she left. I told her I would take care of her family, and that includes you also, Ronnie. So I came back here, and let myself in with the spare key you gave me. I hope you don't mind my making breakfast for you. I so rarely get to do this for anyone. With the work schedule Felix is on, some days I don't even feel married. It's nice to be able to do this." Monique sits down beside Ron and starts to eat. "We had better hurry, I hear two young ones stirring and they will want to be fed and changed in a moment."

Ron dives into his meal, oblivious to the looks Monique gives him as he eats. She quickly finishes and goes to standup, only to stumble and fall against him. Ron's arm quickly shoots out and grabs her, pulling her to him to stop her from falling onto the ground. Monique's arms found their way around his neck, steadying her.

_Wow, his arms and chest are buffed_, _Kim you are so lucky,_ thought Monique, "Sorry Ronnie, I must have slipped." She leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks for catching me."

Ron, completely clueless as to what she just did, finishes chewing his food then smiles, "No Big, I hope you are alright. Thanks for breakfast, it has been awhile since someone made me something to eat, or at least made something that could be eaten." He releases her from his grip and she stands up on her own.

Both then hear the slight cry from the nursery. Monique places the dishes in the sink and then says to Ron, "Ron you get the bottles made and I will get the babies changed before we feed them. Let's go. It is parenting time." As she walks out of the kitchen, Ron hear her say, "Ok you two, Momma's here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Shego

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

The part of Shego is played by Shego, taken from the story KP All Grown Up! Written by AEROTENDO, thanks for your help and your insight into Shego's character.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Shego:**

The air crackled and popped as the sudden heat from super hot plasma shot across the room and took out a henchman. _Almost like mini thunderclaps. _Then another henchman went down, and then another, then another, like shooting fish in a barrel. _This is not only fun, but I am getting big bucks for this._ The woman in green and black smiled as the last henchmen hit the floor. "Now Professor Dementor, we can make this easy or hard," _please say hard, _"but either way, you are coming in for questioning by Global Justice."

"Nien Fraulein Shego, I've got nothing to speak of to you or them. Do you think I stay up at night thinking of things to say? The answer coming from my mouth is NO. I will let my henchmen deal with you."

Shego starts laughing out loud, "Sorry about this Professor, but you have no more henchmen, and that leaves just you."

"Well why doesn't anyone tell me these things? You know I pay you people big monies to let me know when the last one of you is unconscious. How do you expect me to dominate the world, if no one tells me the details?"

Dementor walks out from behind the control panel, with his arms raised. "So Fraulein Shego, we have a bit of fun, no? We go quietly, I think yes?"

_Damn, how come they never go the hard way? _Shego pulls the small green Shemunicator from one of her plasma-proof pockets and taps the front of it. Wade appears almost instantly on the screen. "Okie dokie nerdlinger, one evil midget and a few unconscious piles of henchmen, ready to go."

"Roger Shego, GJ agents will be at your location in a few minutes. Good Work." Wade is all smiles.

"Just make sure I get paid for this one, No freebies." Shego stares at Wade's image.

"Roger that, Check is in the mail. Wade out." The Shemunicator goes dark.

"And quit calling me Roger" snaps Shego to the dark screen.

**Enroute to Kim's House:**

After the mission debriefing and the usual glares from Will Du and his bunch of idiots, Shego decided to go visit Kim and Ron. They still lived in Middleton, and were on the way home for her. Of course, she always tried to have them be on the way home, whenever she was in that part of the US, even if she had to go miles out of her way.

She would never admit to being a friendly kind of person. Her life had never allowed such a thing and she didn't want to spoil her reputation. Jobs requiring her services were very plentiful and she could now pick and choose what she did.

Still it may not be her house, but she always felt welcome and at home whenever she came to visit Kimmie's house. This also gave her an excuse to come see the babies, especially now that she was officially a godparent to one of them.

_Perhaps if I could have had someone like the Stoppables in my life when growing up? Someone who would watch over me, instead of my spending my young life having to watch over my brothers after our parents died. _Shego moved the controls and banked the hover car towards Middleton. Maybe a quick stop at a store for two small presents from their Auntie Shego, as well as something nice for Drew and her own son, Jesse.

_I owe Kim and Ron a lot. When Drew's plan to eliminate the two teen heroes by rapidly aging them failed, and she got to know 30 year old grownup Kim and Ron and the love they would have for one another, got to know the love they had for their children both born and soon to be born. Perhaps there was hope for me also, to find that kind of love, to have that kind of contentment. Thanks Kim, Thanks Ron._

After a quick stop at the local Smarty Mart toy section and gift wrapping department, Shego heads directly to the Stoppables house. They are going to love this surprise. A few minutes later, she lands the hover car nearby and walks up the sidewalk to the house.

_Yeah, I guess I owe them a lot. I am now considered one of the good guys, for a price. I can't complain, good money, still have my bad girl reputation, and I have a badge that lets me do what I want, in the name of justice. _

As she approached the house, she sees an unknown car in the driveway. _Ron should be at work right now, and usually Kimmie and the twins would be home alone. Their only vehicle would be the Team Possible minivan in the driveway. Maybe it's just a visitor? Or not? _

Shego was aware that the Stoppables were not in the saving the world hero work full time anymore, but they still had enemies. Shego's normally suspicious mind jumped into action. _Who was at their house? My friends may still have powerful enemies, but they also have an equally powerful friend watching their backs. _Shego could feel the burn as she went into her 'mission' mode. She took a few steps to the side of the house, secured the two presents and quickly moved up on the roof to observe.

Shego goes around to the nursery side of the house thinking, _If Kim or Ron is hurt, the intruder will know a lot of pain, but if anything at all has happened to my god-child, the intruder(s) will be reduced to just enough ash to fill an urn for the mantelpiece._

As she looked in the nursery window, she could see both kids were playing quietly in their playpen. Shego lets out her breath and moves around to the back of the house and can now see into the kitchen-dining area. No Kim, but no visitor there either. _So whose car is that out front?_ Shego goes and looks in the bedroom window. Shego could see Ron was asleep in the bed. She could see his body moving as he breathed, everything ok here. There was movement in the closet and Shego went to a different window to see better. The figure backed out of the closet. _Wow, Princess, that is quite a see thru red teddie you've got there. No wonder Ron is passed out on the bed, I guess you rocked his…WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, That's not Kim, who is that? Wait, I know her, that's Monique, the girl who married the guy in the wheelchair. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN THERE DRESSED LIKE THAT?_

_Where is Kim?_

Quickly Shego goes to the front of the house and finds the front door unlocked. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down and sneaks inside. She goes around to the hallway to confront the two in the bedroom. Closing the nursery door, Shego listens at the main bedroom door. Ron is still snoring away, not a care in the world. Shego hears Monique humming a little tune as she walks around the bedroom to the side of the bed. Shego quietly opens the bedroom door a bit so she can see inside. Shego holds in a gasp as she sees Monique, adjusting the top of the outfit she is wearing, so as to provide plenty of view, and then leans over to give Ron a kiss on the forehead.

Ron giggles in his sleep, "Oh Kim, I miss you too." Monique rubs her hand up and down Ron's exposed back. He rolls over in bed, "Kimberly Anne Stoppable, where did you learn that?" and with that he starts snoring again.

Shego hears all this and starts to wonder, _what is he doing? Dreaming of Kim, but in the bedroom with Monique?_ Suddenly Monique sits down on the edge of the bed, allowing the fabric covering her legs to part open.

_That's the last straw_, Shego opens the door the rest of the way, hands now glowing. "What the hell are you doing here? And where is Kim?"

Monique shrieks, then jumps off the bed and reaches down for a towel off the floor to cover herself in. She runs to the closet, closing the door behind her. Ron is instantly awake and sits up in bed, covering himself with the blanket. "Shego, what are you doing in our bedroom? Who let you in the house?"

Shego turns her attention to Ron, her eyes glowing bright green. "Hold on a minute, Ronald, I'll do the questions here. What are you doing here with her in that outfit? And where is Kim?"

Ron shakes his head, "Who is her and what outfit? Where is Kim? Who are you talking about?"

"Kim, your wife, my best friend, the mother to my godchild, and soon to be your widow. That Kim,"

"No, I mean who is in here and what outfit?" Ron is completely confused by these questions. Shego feels some of the anger leave her. _He can play the part of buffoon easily enough, but this time I think he really doesn't know what is going on._

"I'm talking about her." Shego opens the closet door, reaches in and pulls out a half naked Monique. "Why is she here in that outfit?"

Ron's mouth opens up, and then he quickly covers his eyes. "Monique what are you doing here this morning? I told you I won't need you to watch the twins till tomorrow." Suddenly Ron realized what he has just seen, his jaw drops, "And isn't that Kim's outfit? Why are you wearing it?"

Shego looks at the woman and frowns. "Get dressed and get out!" She pushes Monique into the closet and slams the door shut. Then she turns to Ron, still with a grimace on her face. "Stoppable, where is your wife?"

Ron uncovers his eyes, "Kim is in Japan, doing a little training overseas. She will be gone for about two weeks, and we asked Monique to come over and help with the children, when and only when I need to leave for work or a mission. I don't know why she is here now, I don't need her help with them today and she knows it."

Monique came out of the closet, wearing her own clothes. "I am sorry Ron, I didn't want to make trouble for you. I quess I was feeling a bit lonely with Felix being gone all the time, and I was caught up in a bit of a fantasy."

"Wait a minute, you came back yesterday as well, without my permission, while I was asleep. I thought you were just interested in helping me out, not this. This was never going to happen, I don't care what you may think." Ron eyes go semi-closed and he starts to cover his face with his hands, "If Kim was here, we would both be in so big trouble."

"Oh, she is still in trouble, Ron. She is in trouble with me." Shego grabs Monique by the arm and drags her to the front door. Her left hand starts to flame up with green plasma, "Walk out, or be thrown out, your choice. I won't mention this to Kim, unless you decide to repeat this mistake. Now leave."

Shego stomps back into the bedroom, Ron is already out of bed and getting dressed. "Shego, it isn't what you think it looks like. Nothing happened, I swear."

Shego stops and extinguishes her hand. Her voice goes soft, in a tone she only uses for them and for her own family, "Ron, why didn't you two call me? I would have been glad to help out." Shego moves over to him and sits down in a chair across the room from the bed.

"Kim wanted to, but we know how busy GJ keeps you. You have helped us many times before, we just wanted to give you a break."

"Ron, I would like to think I am the best friend you and Kim have. And you guys are my other family, besides Drew and Jesse and Team Go. You only have to call me, beep me, well you know the rest. I will be here as fast as I can. As to GJ and the jobs, they will always take a distant second place to the four of you." Shego stops and raises a finger to her lips, "Quiet and get to the kitchen, I hear a couple of hungry children moving and Auntie Shego is here in time to feed them. While I am doing that, I want a big slice of fried ham, three eggs over easy, home fries, strong coffee, and wheat toast with butter. Hop to it Stoppable!"

"Yes ma'am," salutes Ron,"glad you are here."

"And I'll be here for you the rest of the time Kim is away."

Shego pulls out the Shemunicator, and calls Wade. "Wade, is the money in my account yet?"

Wade looks shocked, she never calls him by name, "Of course, within seconds of your request this morning."

Shego smiles, "Then tell GJ to cancel all my plans for the next two weeks. I am staying here with Ron to take care of Kim's family for her. Then get Drew on the phone, he needs to watch Jesse, while I am over here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Training 1st week

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Training 1****st**** week:**

An uneventful morning, just like yesterday and the day before, Kim went thru the morning routine of organized stretching, running, and resting. This was followed by a period of quiet meditation prior to lunch. Lunch consisted of steamed vegetables and rice and cool water from the local stream. After lunch Yori gave Kim thirty minutes to go back to her room.

Kim wonders where Ron stayed when he was here. _What room did he sleep in?_ _I wonder if Yori thought to put me up in the same room?_ Kim feels comforted by that idea, _Who would have bet that years later Ron's wife would sleep in the same room, and would train in the same school as he did when a teenager?_ _I'll ask Yori when I see her next._

Kim looks around the room and takes in inventory of what was supplied to her there. A sleeping mat with thin blanket, a couple of short shelves, covered in her clothes, and a small round table with a thick yellow candle with a box of matches beside it. At the head of her sleeping mat, she placed her Kimmunicator, to ensure she would always be able to find it, if Ron was to call. Luckily, this placed it in the path of sunshine most of the day, to recharge the solar batteries Wade gave her to use.

_Ron, what did you do here? What training did you go through, and how was it different from mine? You were always so silent about this. _Kim feels a bit hurt by that last thought, _I am your WIFE, and there should be no secrets between us. Still I respect your promise and the honorable way you kept it. Just don't get me started on finding out about Yori!_

Her thoughts then turn to his face, and those deep chocolate eyes, _I love you Ronnie. _A knock on the door returns her to the present. "Yes, enter please."

Yori opens the sliding door and enters the room, "Kim-san, it is time to continue your training schedule for today. Your instructors will be doing some simulated combat exercises with you. These will be somewhat straining but should not be stressful. After these are completed, we will break for dinner, and I have a special surprise for you then."

"Thank you Yori, I look forward to this. Let's go."

Yori raises her hand to stop Kim from leaving the room. "Kim-san, I consider you a friend and a guest of this house. However, I must ask you, we will be going where the other students are training. When we are in such a public place, please refer to me as Sensei. This prevents the others from assuming the same position with me and that would not be proper. In private, however, Yori is acceptable."

Kim smiled at Yori, "I apologize for not doing so before now Sensei, I meant no disrespect and I honor your friendship."

Yori returns the smile, they bow to each other, and both of them walk out of the dormitory building.

The two women head across the garden, and came to a building Kim had not seen before. There were no windows and the only entrance was a tunnel about two feet high and five feet long. The opening was covered in a heavy tarp. A small amount of smoke rose from the apex of the roof. There is a slight scent of incense burning, and it triggered a memory of Ron. _He had this scent on him when he came back from the initial student exchange back in high school._ _Maybe he trained this way too?_

Yori turns toward Kim and motions to the opening to the tunnel, "Your training will begin as soon as you enter this tunnel and emerge inside the building. Be aware of your surroundings." Yori lower her voice to a whisper, "Kim-san, be calm and pay attention to your senses."

Kim approaches the tarp and half stoops and half crawls thru the opening. _Good thing I have started doing my stretching exercises in the morning. Before this week, I couldn't have bent down low enough to get thru the opening. _Kim thinks of the past as she moves thru the tunnel, w_hen we were teen heroes,_ _Ron and I used to run thru vents smaller than this. _She reaches the end and starts to stand up, _head in the game Stoppable…_

Once inside the first thing Kim notices is the darkness, total darkness, _well duh, no windows. _Then she notices the complete silence. There is no noise, even from the outside world. She can now hear her heart pounding in her ears. Speaking to no one in particular, Kim asks, "What kind of combat is this? How can I fight what I can't see or hear?"

**Whoosh,** came a sound on her left side, a slight touch of a hand to her ear. Startled, she jumped to respond only to find herself backing into a hard object, perhaps a live body. As she turned to strike out, her arms only hit empty air.

Again with a **Whoosh** there was a painful smack of what felt like a wooden paddle to her behind. Kim whirled around again and went into a crouching position. What was clearly a finger pushed against her forehead, knocking her onto the ground.

Kim slowly stood up and again took a familiar battle stance. A feather tickled her nose and she sneezed. _Damn, right in front of my face and I didn't see it. _Kim could feel the anger growing inside of her, her heartbeat even louder in her ears. She started to swing her arms around wildly, hoping to make contact with something, someone, anything at all. After a few minutes of just hitting air, she slowed down, having burned off the initial adrenaline rush. Kim stopped fighting and moved into a standing battle stance as if she was going to face Drakken's synthodrones.

From outside, Kim could hear Yori yelling to her, "Kim-san, quit fighting the darkness. Be at peace, and **pay attention to your senses**."

Kim moved into a sitting position and took a deep breath. Remembering her morning training in meditation, she closed her eyes, and started her mantra, which allowed her head to clear and her heart to slow down. As she got herself under control, she noticed that she could hear another person breathing in the darkness. She slowly turned her head to the right, trying not to make any noise herself as she did. The breathing did not move and Kim was able to pinpoint it source.

Kim stood up straight and took another breath. The incense! It has to burn! Again, centering herself, she opened up her eyes and realized that the room was not total darkness. There was a faint glow of red from a brazier near the far wall. Staring at the glow, Kim noticed a shadow move from left to right, in front of the glow, the breathing confirming where the opponent was.

Suddenly, Kim struck out to her right, catching her attacker squarely in the chest and knocking her opponent down to the ground.

"**STOP!**" called Yori. Suddenly the upper part of the walls fell away from the building, flooding the center with sunlight.

Kim blinked in the bright light and saw Hirotaka, sitting on the floor, smiling up at her. She held her hand out to him to help him up.

"Not necessary Kim-san," Hirotaka leaped backwards and was instantly in a standing position. "You have done quite well today, many students fail this on their first try. Even some of those we love…"

Yori walks up and giggles, "Yes Hirotaka-san, both you and Ron-san failed the first time, against me!"

Kim notices how sore her butt is after the paddle was used on her. She rubs it and winces just a little.

Yori turns to Kim and both she and Hirotaka give a slight bow. "I am sorry if we hurt you Kim-san, the wooden paddle is not normally used, just feathers and slight touches of the hand, initially. However, Ron–san suggested we go ahead with it on your first try. He seemed very amused by this suggestion."

Kim returns the slight bow, "Apology accepted, my friends, I will return the favor to Ron when I see him next week."

"Come Kim-san, I promised you a special surprise, and then dinner for us will be served in my private room. Let us go to your room and get you some clean clothes."

As they entered Kim's room, the surprise became quite clear. There in the middle of her room was a large wooden tub, filled with hot water, a personal bath. Yori went over to the table and picked up a small bag. "Here are bottles of shampoo and body wash. Ron-san said you would need these after your first combat training, and he says these are his favorite scents. He had them delivered also earlier this week, with your pancake ingredients."

Kim just smiled, _Ron, you thought of everything, I haven't used this brand of strawberry scented items since high school. I know they were his favorites, I just haven't felt up to wearing them these last few years. After a good hot bath, clean clothes and my strawberry scents, I will definitely feel like a woman again. Just wait until I get you on the Kimmunicator tonight. We may have to take this next call somewhere private!_

After a good long soak and some special pampering with her personal items, Kim felt completely like a new woman. She then went to Yori's room and knocked on the frame of the sliding door.

"Come in Kim-san and have dinner with us." Yori opened the door to reveal a well laid out table and plenty of food placed on it. Sitting to one side was Hirotaka who rose to meet her and bowed as she entered the room.

"Congratulations Kim-san on a very good day. You have done well in all aspects of your training so far and we present this small feast to honor you." Kim went to her place on the open side next to Yori and knelt down at the table. When all three were in their places, Yori rang a small gong and some of the younger students quickly entered and started to serve them.

"Wait," Hirotaka stood up and went to a table near the back wall, "we almost forgot our other special guests." He placed the red Yamamunicator in the unoccupied space, hit the button on the front and went back to his seat.

Wade appeared on the screen and Yori said to him, "Wade-san, please connect us to our guests." Wade just smiled and clicked a few strokes on his keyboard, his picture disappeared and was replaced by a familiar face, in fact three familiar faces.

Ron's face had the biggest grin Kim had ever seen. In his left and right arms were the twins, eyes open and looking around the room.

Tears of joy filled Kim's eyes, "Oh Yori, thank you, thank you for this." She picked up the Yamunicator and began to talk to Ron and her children. The babies started looking around, they recognized her voice although they could not tell where she was at.

"Love you Kimberly Anne Stoppable." Ron then lifted each child so that each of their faces appeared in the view screen. As he moved each into position, he made a baby voice. "Love you Mommy."

The tears flowed from Kim's eyes. "I miss you all so much. Thank you for being here this way. I really needed this."

Ron started to cry a bit too, "We miss you too, but it is ok honey. We are fine and besides, you only have a week and a half to go. We will be waiting here for you. I have got to go, Monique will not be coming back today, so I need to get baths and feedings out of the way. See you tomorrow at our same time."

He blew her a kiss, as best as he could with two arms full of moving babies. The Yamunicator went dark.

Kim jumped up from her place and wrapped Yori in a big hug. "Thank you, my friend."

Yori also now had tears in her eyes. As she sat there she heard the voice of the prior Sensei, her grandfather, in her mind.

_**Well done granddaughter. You have taken an opportunity to be petty, jealous, and harmful and have made it into one of joy. I am very pleased with you Yori. You have kept your promise to me and to Stoppable-san. You have brought honor to yourself, our family name, and the school. I know I chose well to entrust you with these things.**_

Yori returns the hug, "You are welcome Kim-san, my friend."

**Wade:**

Olivia sat her console with tears in her eyes as well. She had been monitoring the conversation between Ron and Kim. Looking over at Wade she says. "Oh Wade my love, that was beautiful. What you have helped do for her and Ron…I couldn't love you any more if I tried."

Wade walks over to his wife, taking her into an embrace, "After all they have done for me, for us, it was the least I could do." He looks into her eyes and she can see he has something serious on his mind.

"What is it Honey? What is on your mind?"

The biggest grin she has ever seen appears on his face, "I was just thinking, maybe it was time we started our own family…"

Olivia screams out, "Oh Wade, I didn't think you would ever agree to this. Oh yes, my love, I have so badly wanted to have children of our own, perhaps we might have twins, twin geniuses, boy and girl." She reaches under her desk and pulls out stacks of papers, "I have already determined the likelihood of twins in our family, and here is a copy of my ovulation cycles for the next six months, based upon when we want our babies to be born, and here is a printout of all the acceptable names that will be in fashion next year, oh and here is a list of schools we want them to attend, from pre-k to college, and…."

Wade quickly stops her talking by giving her a big, deep kiss. _That's my wife, super genius._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Bonnie

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

This chapter really belonged near the beginning of this story. Sorry

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Bonnie:**

"Bonnie, what did Ron want?" Tara headed down the hallway to her roommate's bedroom. "Can I help?"

"No T. I don't need any help with this one. Ron's just being silly." Bonnie walks over to her closet, "I need something to wear for my date tonight? Got any yellow blouses?"

Tara giggles, "Right, like anything I own would fit you without being stretched out of shape."

Bonnie smiles and shakes her upper torso in Tara's direction, "It's just that this guy is an old friend from Middleton High School, we never really dated, but he asked me out today. We talked at the mall for hours, just catching up. I would like this to be special tonight. Everything I own makes a statement that he may not want on a first date."

Tara opens her eyes wide, "Who is it?"

Bonnie grins, "Oh you know him. Let's just say he was one of Ron's worst nightmares….."

**Next Morning:**

_Another Loser, Why do I bother with those people? _Bonnie sits up in bed and stretches her arms out and upward. A bad headache from the alcohol only seemed to make it worse. _How many did she consume? _

Then she remembers why she was angry. All these guys from her past, Brick, Ron, Felix, _what's his name from the chess club, _all losers. Last night was supposed to be a reunion of sorts. _Maybe he and I never really seriously dated, but we could have had some sparks last night. _

The day before had started out spanking. While at the mall, she ran into this really cute guy, and after just a few sentences, recognized who he was. He apparently knew her instantly, and the two of them spent the morning just talking at the local coffee house.

He certainly had grown a few inches since graduation. Otherwise his facial features and even hairstyle had remained almost unchanged after all these years. _I only hope I am aging as gracefully._

Of course, the conversation focused on her, how beautiful she was, what she did for a living, why she wasn't the reigning World Beauty Queen. Was she married? Any current boyfriends? Bonnie just ate it up.

"Hey Bonnie, I really would like to continue this. I have to go for the moment. I am only in town for a little while, but can I see you tonight?"

Bonnie only pretended to have to think about it for a second. "Sure, I think that would be nice. Where do you want to meet?"

The evening should have been just as spanking. She was nicely dressed, conservative, but still suggestive. They would start out with drinks first, witty conversation, a fine dinner, then who knows? As she told Tara earlier, she wasn't really trying, but hey, he was cute, seemingly available, and who knows?

Drinks, yeah lots of drinks. _How did he know I like the Long Island Iced teas? _They seemed to wait a long time for a table, and he just kept on buying. Finally their names were called and they sat down at a nice place near the center.

He held her chair for her, a true gentleman, "I asked the host to make sure to get a table where everyone could see you."

Bonnie smiled, _yes, this one could be a keeper. _

The waiter arrived and brought breadsticks and refills, they then placed their orders.

"So where did we leave off this morning?" He continued with the flattery and compliments. Her face, her hair, and then the history. "I always admired the way you did the cheers, back at old MHS. I knew you had the ability to be the captain, if it weren't for others that seemed against you."

_Now here is a topic I don't mind rehashing. _"Yeah, well Kim and I were bad rivals, but we have since patched it up. In fact we now work together, the 'Save the World' thing. Of course, her husband still calls me for help on a regular basis."

"Didn't she marry her sidekick, Steppable or something? Where do they live at now?" he asked.

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, yeah they are married and she just had a set of twins. They are still living in Middleton." Bonnie finished her drink, but he had another one almost waiting before she could put the empty glass down.

"How is Kim getting along?" He smiled and moved his chair closer to her.

_How about me? Well maybe a little dirt, then back to me, _"Not so well, she hasn't been doing the 'mission thing' for a while and is a bit out of shape. In fact, as I told you, her husband called me for help about that earlier." The drinks were definitely starting to hit her. _When is the food getting here?_

He reached over and touched the top of her hand, "Sounds like no one can do anything without your help. You must know everything about everyone!"

_Finally, more compliments, that's more like it. _Her head began to swell again, or was that the alcohol? "Yeah I know all the dirt about all of them."

Their food arrived. He had chosen a nice restaurant, the food was fantastic. Afterwards, he reached for her hand and escorted her from the table, "I know a place nearby, a quiet place, where we can be alone and continue catching up."

_Wow, now I wished I had worn something a little bit more suggestive. _"Sounds great, lead on."

Then the evening started to take a turn for the worst. Fewer and fewer compliments, but more questions about Kim and Ron. He seemed smooth enough, and interlaced his questions with sweet things about her.

Finally she just stopped, "Look, I don't mind talking about the past, but I would rather talk about me, or even us, then to keep talking about her and what she is doing now. I don't know about the history with the three of you, but leave me out of it."

"I am sorry," he said, "let me get us some coffee. I'll be right back." He took her hand, kissed the back of it.

She stood up and said, "I'm sorry, coffee sounds fine. I am going to the ladies room. Meet you back here in about five minutes?"

"He gave her a big smile, "Great, be right back."

After about ten minutes, followed by a five minute walk around the lounge, she knew he had abandoned her.

"DAMN."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Villian

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Villain:**

He waited in silence. A skill his master had taught him, at great physical pain. The woods around Yamanuchi were quiet at night. But it appears to always be quiet on this mountain. _I guess that is why the school was built here._

Everything was going perfectly, but he had thrown around enough cash and personal influence to make sure of that.

_They suspect nothing._ _Once I determined their patrol schedules, it is easy to not be where they were going to be. _Their patrols covered only the immediate area around the school walls. The old ways were sometimes lost on the new Sensei. Modern technology was the way she ran the school today. The previous one, the old fool, his life force was strong. The ancient relic of a man did not need a GPS tracker to know where someone was anywhere in the world.

He had gotten here just before his victim. His relationship with the stooge Bonnie allowed him access to what Stoppable's plans were. It wasn't that difficult to get here. His master had brought him to the school, in secret, many times before. Today alone, he had been within striking distance of the current Sensei and his victim, and none of the fools saw him. _This was becoming too easy. Just had to wait till she became over confident. She would leave the protection of the walls and venture out on her own._

Revenge. If not by the master, then by his heir. There will be revenge against Team Possible-Stoppable for the humiliation and finally the loss of his master, starting with the weakened spouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is a short chapter, but the villain always deserves a solo entrance. And it was time to introduce him, whoever he is.


	13. Training 2nd week

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. The names of the children come from stories by AeroTendo. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Training, Monday, 2****nd**** week:**

Morning training, exercises, use of various weapons in live combat, for Kim, the days started to blur together. So boring in its simplicity, if it wasn't for her nightly dose of Ronshine, she would go crazy. Still after only one week, Kim was feeling much better about herself. She found that she was able to complete all exercises as quickly as the others. Her stamina had also increased, as her instructors pushed her to do more and more each day. Even her clothes seem to fit looser on her, _I wonder what my weight is now? Am I back down to what I was at before the babies?_

Lunch again, how many ways can you cook fish? _My kingdom for a cheeseburger and fries, or a Naco, Grande size, extra cheese, please and thank you._

What she wouldn't give for their Friday night date night? The simple joy of the back row at a movie, their booth at Bueno Nacho, and her Ron. _I swear Ron, I now realize how humdrum our marriage has been recently. I will make the last few years up to you, the moment I arrive home._

Last night, another surprise attack, on her way back to her room for the evening. Granted she would never be caught off guard by Yori or Hirotaka again. This time it was two of the younger students, twins, playing in the garden. They weren't more than eight years old, laughing and running back and forth. Kim smiled at the thought of her brothers at that age, and at the future of her own children. Suddenly they were running past her on the boardwalk connecting the buildings.

Her senses warned her something was up. The sounds of laughter suddenly stopped. She felt the footsteps, on the walkway boards, behind her stop. She saw the shadow of a bamboo staff on the wall in front of her. It was coming down on her head. Kim whirled around and she dropped to one knee, avoiding the shot to her head. She jumped up and flipped over the two attackers, missing the second bamboo staff coming out to sweep her feet out from under her. Quickly she reached out and grabs each bamboo weapon as the students tried to swing them over their heads at her. Although in training far longer than she was, they were simply too young and too small to resist her stronger physical self.

Both students stopped, releasing their hold on the sticks, turned around toward Kim and bowed. Then giggling again, both boys ran back toward the garden entrance, to be met by Hirotaka.

Hirotaka a slight bow from each and returns the same. Hirotaka walks towards Kim, "Good work Kim-sam, you are learning quite well. You are learning to not only trust what your senses tell you, but to act upon them."

"So No Big," quips Kim, "they were so little."

Hirotaka stops smiling and raises his left eyebrow, something he clearly had picked up from Bonnie, "But Kim-san, size dos not matter, the twins are smaller but faster and have more personal training."

"So how long have they been training?"

Hirotaka reaches out and takes the sticks from Kim, "They have been here with me since our mother died…"

"I am sorry, Hirotaka. Wait, wow, are they your brothers?"

"Yes, Kim-san, they are my little brothers. And they are like your 'tweebs' were a few years ago. They are mischievous and full of spirit. The two of them can be your best friends, or your worst nightmares."

Kim bows, "I understand, I must now get to my next lesson. See you at dinner tonight."

**Home:**

"Don't you dare wash that!" Ron could not see her but he heard Shego and could almost feel the heat from her plasma covered hands.

Ron drops the basket of laundry on the floor, right where he stood. "I was just going to do a little laundry. The twins have made quite a mess and I am running out of clean clothes for them. Your green outfit is a bit dirty from your last mission, so I thought I would help you out and mix it in with some of my stuff."

"Ron, didn't Kim make you go to college? I thought you were the domestic goddess part of this relationship. Can't you read the tag inside? DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Shego, wearing blue jean cutoffs and a white tank top, moves to the basket on the floor and grabs her green outfit from the pile of dirty clothes.

Ron takes a small gulp, the looks directly at Shego and smiles, "Oh right, like I should look for a tag inside your outfit. Where did you buy it, off the rack?'

Shego stares back at him, "Actually I have it made by this older German guy who lives in Gotham City and does this type of thing for all the rogues."

The doorbell rings, both adults stop talking at look at each other and ask at the same time, "Who could that be?" Ron quickly adds, "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Shego answers back, "Soda hell, you owe me a beer!"

Shego walks to the door and looks thru the peep hole, she quickly opens the door and starts yelling, "DREW, JESSE."

There stands a pink skinned Drew Lipsky, Dr. Drakken no more, with a giggling, baby boy in one arm and a huge baby bag in the other. Shego quickly sweeps them up into a big hug.

Ron walks up to the door, his mouth drops open, "Drakken?"

"Drew, please Ron, call me Drew. Dr. Drakken is now just a bad dream." Drew hands baby Jesse to Shego, his mother. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, come on in, pardon my staring, I just haven't seen you this color before. Come in, please, and make yourself comfortable." Ron steps back and opens the front door wider for his new guests.

Drew and Shego share a quick kiss and then enter the house. Shego goes to sit down with Jesse and starts kissing and tickling her son. Drew drops the baby bag over by the fireplace and goes to sit next to Shego.

"I know you wanted me to watch Jesse, but I figured you could do a better job than me. Besides there are already two children in this house, what's one more?"

Ron walks into the room with the twins and places them in the playpen, near the kitchen door. "Hey Shego, put Jesse in here with Cindy and Mindy, it's time they got to know one another."

Ron walks back to where Drew was sitting, Shego places Jesse in the playpen and the twins turn their heads to look at the new arrival.

"Welcome Drew, to our home, Kim's not here right now…"

"I know Ron, Shego gave me the basics about the situation. I have a lot more time on my hands since I gave up the 'conquer the world' obsession, a lot more time to spend with Shego and my son. But Jesse was missing his mother so I brought him over for a visit. We have a room reserved at the Middleton Motor Lodge This visit will also allow me to see your father in law at the Space Center. I have a project I could use his help with, and by calling it a Global Justice project, I get the whole thing written off as expenses."

Ron stands up and heads to the kitchen, "Well you are in luck, I was just going to make lunch. Care to join us?"

Drew smiles and holds Shego's hand, "I thought you would never ask…"

As the adults head to the dining room, the three babies start squirming around. Mindy looks towards the television, while Cindy and Jesse stare into each other's eyes. Too young to speak, but there is instant communication between the two.

"I do not know who you are? You are weird. But I like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. WadeOlivia

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Wade:**

_Team Possible used to joke that I had the whole world wired. Not true, the world wired itself, I simply figured out how to use that network._

All the audio and video streams flowing out there. GPS, cell phones, do it yourself music video websites, and pay per view. You could see anything, if you knew where to look. Of course, being able to do something doesn't mean you should.

Wade knew there were places he dared not look. As a preteen prodigy, he knew his parents trusted him, but they were also aware of what he could do. That trust was what helped him avoid the pitfalls of teenage internet usage from years ago.

There was the issue of having his two best friends chipped. Purely for professional reasons, of course, still it turned into a sore issue with the two teens.

Now that he was married, Olivia had taken the place of his parents. Especially when it came to trusting him to do the right thing. Being a genius does have its advantages over the regular populace, but being married to someone just as smart? Let's just say he could not cover his tracks as easily from her as he did from his mother.

So when he 'accidentally' found out that a certain west coast college had a color surveillance cam installed in the showers of a certain women's soccer team…._Olivia didn't speak to me for a week, not until I disabled the cam to prevent anyone else from using it. _

His natural talent could, however, could be used for better things. He had lost count how many times he had found Kim's enemies, using microchips, energy signatures, and real time infrared satellite videos. And he felt proud that he did this without leaving his room, or spilling a drop of his super sized slushee.

Although he no longer needed tracking chips on the two of them, he still liked to keep track of his best friends. The communication devices he made for them were all he needed to do that. Plus, as he upgraded the devices, it gave him a chance to interact with his friends in the real world. Memories of the times when he thought he had lost them, without ever knowing what it meant to shake a real hand, or look into a set of real eyes, was a memory he didn't like to dwell on. Olivia approved of him using his gifts that way. She even assisted him in the daily monitoring of the Stoppable family, as well as his involvement in Team Possible.

_Operation Chasing Cars? What was Ron thinking? _Wade took the last big gulp from his cup, making a noise loud enough that he was sure Olivia had heard him. _What kind of mission doe he want from me?_ Dr Wade Load, Ph.D., EngD., D.Chem., D.I.T., and all around smart guy, had to admit he was clueless what to do. Ron said he was talking to Bonnie, so Wade figures he will wait till she comes up with the plan.

Olivia walks into the room where Wade has his primary devices setup. His main equipment is downstairs in a specially designed bunker. "Hey sweetie," she said, "Here is your 2 pm mega super slushee, suicide flavored." Just like his mother before her, she has decided that he needs to lose a bit of weight. Not that he was that overweight. A sudden growth spurt three years ago, added a lot of height to his frame, without a lot of bulk. Olivia still felt he needed to get into better shape. Therefore the drink she gave him was her invention, a mega vitamin, nutritional supplement drink, and it just tasted like a frozen super slushee. Dr. Olivia Lode is currently in negotiations with NASA and the ESA for the formula to supply the drink to the astronauts.

She immediately notices what Wade is doing, "Honey, what are you monitoring?" She could see a split screen on his overhead monitor. The left side being the Stoppable's house, the right side of the screen being a three dimensional thermal image of the same house.

Wade leans back in his chair, with hands searching the back of his neck for something. "Just keeping an eye out on old friends. By the way," as he sweeps his arms across all the monitors in the room, "I am also monitoring four Wade bots, three Dr. Olivia Load designed satellite feeds, two foreign government elections, and…"

Olivia breaks out into the old 12 days of Christmas tune, "And a Ron Stoppable at home." Both spouses look lovingly at each other, she moves closer to Wade, and places her arm around his shoulder and draws his head to rest on her hip.

Wade reaches over and presses a key, the overhead monitor going to a different scene.

Olivia could see a nondescript group of buildings, surrounded by a lush forest. "Wade, sweetie, what are you looking at?" It was night there, although the view was accented by symbols and various popups, all computer generated. This allowed her to see that one of the objects there was actually Kim Stoppable.

Since it was night there, Kim was clearly asleep. The object on the screen didn't move, but for the occasional shifting from left to right. Suddenly another object moves into view, clearly entering the room Kim was in. Olivia shifted to get a better view of the monitor. Wade was not paying attention since he was simply gazing at his wife, clearly in thought.

"Wade, who is that?"

Wade immediately bolts to attention and actually spills part of his drink. Olivia had often seen him when he on a hot trail. But she had never seen him go into 'mission mode' in this new complex he had setup in their house. Various monitors sprang to life, throughout the room. The overhead lights darken while certain spotlights came on flooding certain areas with bright light. His chair automatically raises itself to provide him instant access to various devices. The keyboard in front of him splits into two units. He feverishly starts typing on the two keyboards, one for his left hand and the other for his right, at the same time. The main screen shows the movement of someone, but does not identify who it is. Olivia goes to her station, types in a code and her screens also fill with the view.

Surveillance doesn't seem to recognize the person," Wade continues to type, "Perhaps it is just a new student at the school?"

Olivia looks to her husband, "But what are they doing in Kim's room, at this time of night there? Honey, do you think we should call Yori?"

Wade stops typing, "No, look the Kimmunicator is moving, so Kim must be going with someone." He continues typing on the dual keypads. "Wait, that's not right. The device is moving but look at the infrared, Kim is not moving with it."

Suddenly the blip on the screen, denoting the device, goes dark and disappears from the monitor. "I don't like this. Honey, call Yori and let her know what we found. I will try to reach Kim."

**Beep Beep Be Beep,**

**Beep Beep Be Beep,**

**Beep Beep Be Beep,**

**Beep Beep Be Beep,**

Two distinct calls go out, to two different devices, but no answer to either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Strange Lessons

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

The Death of Sensei, at the hands of Monkey Fist and his lackeys, is taken from the AU **Redemption, **Chapter 11, written by ZARATAN

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Strange lessons:**

Kim woke suddenly, although it was still night. She had only been asleep a few hours, but her 'weirdar' went off, waking her. Considering where she was and what she was there for, she was thankful it did, _Perhaps this was another surprise test?_

The room was very dark. There was no moon tonight, and the sky was apparently cloudy as she didn't see any stars. Not moving an inch, Kim starts to center herself, listening for whatever it was that raised her internal alarms. Not hearing anything, she moves her head slowly around, looking for any movement. She is alone in the room.

_Well, they are certainly taking their time doing this. _Kim raises herself up off her sleeping mat and into a lotus position. _Wait, someone is moving, on the garden side of her outer wall. _Her senses respond to the training she had been given. She could almost see, with her mind's eye, the intruder and their position. She silently stands up and turns to face the outer wall. Moving now to the right wall, she grabs the wooden bokken she had been given during practice, and takes a defensive stance. Her unknown opponent stops and turns away from the wall. Suddenly a large amount of smoke enters through her windows and then just as quickly dissipates. The intruder is gone, just as quickly.

_But they didn't attack. And where is Yori or Hirotaka with the lesson to be learned?_ Kim walks over to her mat to pickup her Kimmunicator. It wasn't there. Kim goes to the small table and lights the round candle with the matches that were provided to her, when she first moved into the room. _This is silly, I know I placed it beside the mat, right next to where I lay my head. I always place it there right after I talk to Ron, since I am usually calling him just before lights out here and I am lying down for the night._

Kim, searches around the room for her Kimmunicator, lifting the sleeping mat, going through her clothes, even opening the door to the hallway and looking around there. _Was this some ninja honor bit, seeing if they can sneak in and take something personal, without the victim knowing what happened? I'll ask Yori in the morning to give me the device back. _

Suddenly the summoning bell rang out. Normally this was used to notify students that it was time to gather in the courtyard, but at this time of night could only mean trouble. Kim ran to the outside.

**Yamanouchi:**

Yori woke suddenly, although it was still night. She had only been asleep a few hours, but her ninja training alerted her, waking her. Considering where she was and who she was, she was thankful it did. _I wonder what is going on? Is Hirotaka doing some special training thing tonight, with one of the students? _

The room was very dark. There was no moon tonight, and the sky was apparently cloudy as she didn't see any stars. Not moving an inch, Yori was instantly centered, her senses gathering all the information she could. She is alone in the room.

_Wait, there was nothing scheduled for tonight? _Yori arises from her mat and gets dressed. Sliding open her bedroom door, she is greeted by Hirotaka and some of the night sentries.

"What has happened Hirotaka-san? Why are the sentries here?"

Hirotaka was startled, although he wouldn't show it, to see Yori already awake and in the hall outside her room, before any alarm was given. "Sensei, we believe an intruder has entered the grounds…"

"What proof do we have Hirotaka-san?" Yori felt no need to alert anyone just yet. "What steps have you taken?"

The sentries who came with Hirotaka bowed and the eldest looked up at Yori, "Sensei, we are missing two of the students from the left outer wall. They are not at their post and we cannot find them."

"Who is missing?" Yori starts to smile, _We do have a few 'couples' who may simply be derelict in their duty, not missing._

Hirotaka bowed low, and without looking at Yori, said, "My brothers. I do not know what has happened to them."

Yori's face drops the smile, and she places her hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry Hirotaka-san, we will find them." Turning to the sentries, she says, "Sound the alert, let all come to the main grounds to be accounted for."

**The School Compound:**

Kim stood in the compound with all the other students. Except for her, they were all standing in organized groups. Clearly this allowed the instructors to monitor who was there and who wasn't.

The alarm gong had only gone off for about 30 seconds, and then went quiet. The entire school was silent. In true ninja style, no sound was made as over one hundred students assembled. Kim remembered class assemblies in high school, _all of us running, yelling, laughing, and Mr. Barkin yelling at the students to 'Listen up people'. This seems almost like a funeral in comparison. Everyone seems so intense, I wonder what has happened?_

Her attention turned to the round smooth stone that all the students faced. Within a few moments Yori, Hirotaka, and three very large ninjas, covered from head to foot in all black, stood on top of the stone.

Hirotaka steps forward to address the students. "There has been an incident at the school. We are missing two of our younger wall guards." Kim could see him stiffen in an attempt to maintain himself.

Yori, sensing his plight stepped forward and places herself in front of him. With sadness in her voice, "Such has not happened since the invasion of Lord Monkey Fist, many years ago, when we lost Sensei." If it was possible, the silence in the school grounds became even more so. Yori's voice suddenly became stronger and stern. "We will find our missing students, our family. Security measures are now being taken." She turns to the black covered ninjas, they bow low and two of them turn and disappear into the darkness. The third man steps quickly down from the stone and moves to stand by Kim. Yori turns back to the students, "All will go to their assigned secure locations. GO!"

As if one body, all the students moved to go to their areas. Yori stood and watched the students leave. She then came down off of the stone and walked over to Kim, Hirotaka at her side. Kim turned to walk back to her room, but was instantly stopped by the large ninja. He held her fast by the arm, not speaking, but made a simple movement of his head, NO.

The ninja bowed low as Yori and Hirotaka came closer. Yori turned to her companion and said, "Go, Hirotaka-san, your brothers may need you."

Hirotaka shakes his head at her, "For many generations, my family has served the Sensei of this school. My place will always be at your side. My brothers have been trained by the best, they will survive, and will be found."

Yori turned and looked at Hirotaka. Her face gave an expression that only a woman would know and understand its meaning.

_I have had that expression on my face for Ronnie, on the many missions where he was my hero, _thought Kim, _hmm, maybe there is someone for Yori, besides Ron, after all. I hope she doesn't let it slide for as many years as I did my love for my Ron._

"Kyota-san will protect me and Kim-san. You can defend the honor of my house by find the missing ones of your family and returning them to us." Hirotaka bows a deep bow and runs off into the night.

Yori turns to Kim, "Kim-san, please come with me to my home, you and I will be safe there."

Kim walks along side Yori, "Sensei, what has happened? Where are the twins? Are we under attack?"

"I do not know Kim-san," Yori's face changes back to a sad look, "Hirotaka and the guards are investigating and will report back as soon as we know what happened."

Both women walk up to Yori's residence. A young student opens the door for them and allows them to pass into the main foyer. Kim walks over to what amounted to a small living area and took her place on a small mat near the far wall. "Is this part of the surprise test you had me do a few minutes ago? There wasn't any fight, but my Kimmunicator is missing."

Yori had settled down on an elevated area, but was instantly standing and looking at her friend, "Kim-san, we had no test for you tonight. Please tell me everything that happened."

Kim spends a few minutes relating all details to Yori. Yori stand and claps her hands once, an aide to her arrives in the room and bows, "Summon Hirotaka to me, I must speak to him immediately." The student stands upright and runs out the back door. Yori walks over to a delicate hanging banner and moves it aside revealing a small storage area. She opens one of the cabinets and gasps, moving her hand to her mouth.

"Kim-san, my Yamunicator is missing also!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Home Alert

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

The names of the Stoppable children and Shego's baby boy are taken from the story KP All Grown Up! Written by AERO TENDO

The names given in the soap opera section belong to their respective networks of ABC, CBS, and NBC, as well as their production companies. The names of the soaps belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Home Alert:**

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

Ron opened one eye slightly, _who figured out it was okay to have three babies in the house, at the same time?_

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

_Where is Drew? It's his turn to get them._

"Ron, it's your turn, get your butt out of bed," Shego hollers from the kitchen.

_Oh God, it's too early in the am for this. Why did I stay up so late playing against Drew in Everlot, version XXVII? He beat me and now it's my turn to get up instead of him._

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

Shego puts her head around the door frame, "Stoppable, MOVE IT."

"I'm up, I'm up." _So tired, legs and neck ache, why did I sleep on the sofa? _

Early that week, he and Shego decided to have Drew and Jesse just stay here at the house, saving money on a hotel. All three children got along great and actually having Jesse with them kept both girls a lot quieter than usual. Since the bedroom bed was bigger, he volunteered to let them stay there and he slept out here on the hide a way sleeper sofa.

He shuffles into the nursery and grabs his nose, "Whew, someone here needs a change!" All three babies look up to him and start giggling. Ron goes to the dresser and grabs what he needs then moves to the baby closest to him.

Ron hollers out the door, "Where's Drak…Drew? It's his turn."

Shego walks in carrying the three bottles, "He is at the center with your father in law. It seems they have need for an intelligent humanoid that doesn't require water or food. A variation of the synthodrones Drew has developed." Then with a voice that is strictly Shego, " It's not his fault you stayed up all night playing that stupid game, only to lose the bet."

She walks over to Jesse, "Give me Jesse. Here are the bottles for Cindy and Mindy."

Soon all three children are clean and content and with full tummies. There is near silence coming from the room.

A big breakfast was in order, Shego made fruit filled crepes. Who knew she could cook?

Ron settles back on the folded up couch, lets out one of his well known belches and falls quickly asleep.

Shego comes out from the kitchen after doing the dishes. She heads to the bedroom to change clothes and comes out wearing blue jeans and an oversized Disneyworld t-shirt. She then sits down in the recliner and starts to read Villains' Weekly Digest.

Ron starts to dream of Kim. _I miss you babe. _They still had their daily 'visits' via the Kimmunicator, just before Kim went to sleep. It's just not the same. He turns over on the couch and gently whispers, "KP".

Shego puts down the magazine, looks over at him and smiles, _married all this time, and she still rules his thoughts_. _Dude, you have got it bad…_

"Ron, Ron, wake up." She goes over to the couch and shakes his shoulder. "Go on to your own room and hit the sack. I'll cover this shift for you."

She then goes back to the nursery. All three kids are on their backs and fast asleep, Jesse's bottle is hanging half way out of his mouth. Shego gathers all three bottles, closes the door and heads to the kitchen.

Ron is sitting upright on the edge of the couch, head bent down almost to his chest, and is slightly snoring. Shego grabs his arm, and pulls him into an upright position.

"Come on Ron, let's get you to bed."

Ron shuffles his feet as Shego leads him into the bedroom, holding onto both arms to prevent him from falling over. He cracks open one eye, smiles a big grin, and looks directly at her.

"You know in this light, yada, yada, yada."

Shego laughs deep and hard, "In your dreams Stoppable, you could never handle me." Pushing him hard in the chest, Ron falls back onto the bed. He is asleep before his body stops moving.

Shego walks down the hallway and climbs back into the recliner. She grabs the remote and turns on the widescreen, looking for her soaps to start.

_Let's see what's on:_

**Guiding Darkness**, _Ross dies one more time, how many lives does he have?_

**As the World Crashes to a Halt, **_Adam and Brooke confess their love for each other, again?_

**Nights of our Lives, **_So who is Victor/Victoria sleeping with this week?_

**Oldies Movie Channel, **_Hey look, there's what's his name, he used to be so buff, now he looks anemic, the 15__th__ movie of that series. I don't think I've seen that one yet?_

She flips the TV off and thinks about a little nap herself. _Drew and his early morning quickies. _

She can hear Ron in the room, mumbling in his sleep. "kim…Kim…KP!"

Louder, "Kim, KIM, KIM IN TROUBLE."

_Great, now he's having nightmares, and he will wake up the children. _She gets up and goes to the room to close the door and stops in the doorway.

Ron is floating six inches above the bed. He is surrounded by a blue glow, similar to Shego's green, but covering his entire body.

Suddenly the glow stops and he falls back onto the bed. He quickly sits up, his eyes wide open and shining a bright blue. He screams, "KIM!"

At that moment, both of the communication devices come to life. Without even the usual Team Possible ring tones, Wade appears on Ron's screen and Olivia appears on Shego's screen.

Both Wade and Olivia speak at the same time, "Ron are you and Shego there? We may have a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Villian Past

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. She is writing her own KP story, go to her profile and read what she has so far.

Ok, here it is for those of you who have emailed me constantly, more Villain.

The death of Monkey Fist is based upon the story REDEMPTION, Chapter 19, written by Zaratan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Villian Past:**

He tried his best to understand her. She always seemed interested but yet nobody could ever seem to get past her one affliction. Granted, there were many sides to Kim Possible. She was extremely beautiful, competitive in everything she did, (which explains her being a straight A student and head cheerleader), very intelligent, a bit bossy, ate a nasty combination of hotdogs and melted marshmallows, and did he mention beautiful. However, there was always that one side of her she would seemingly abandon at the sight of a 'hottie', yet anyone could see she would defend this side of her, her one main shortcoming, to the death. And yet she would also vehemently deny that anything actually existed between them.

Ron Stoppable.

He knew he and Kim would make the perfect couple, if he could just get her to let go of the supposed Best Friend for life. To have her on his arm, as his BFGF, would make such a statement to everyone they knew. He tried everything he could to get her to crush on him. He gave her smooth talk with pretty words, put on a fake front of sensitivity, and he always firmly believed his good looks would get him into any girls' pants.

Any pants, that is, but Kim Possible's.

He was sure Ron Stoppable wasn't getting any either.

This would be his greatest conquest, with just a little more pushing, she would fall into his arms and forget all about the 'sidekick'.

So what went wrong? She didn't actually go cold all at once. They almost had something once or twice. He kissed her and she kissed him, but although she smiled each time, there was no passion. Slowly any time they spent together became further and further apart. Finally she stopped acknowledging him, even in the school hallways. But Kim always glanced to see where Stoppable was, a concerned look if she didn't see him. When Kim did see him, there was always a smile on her face, and a gentle wave of her hand. And now when she spoke of him to others it was always, 'My BF Ron', which quickly became, 'My Ron', and when she spoke to him directly, she openly started calling him 'Ronnie'.

_Damn you Stoppable._

Fine, Kim Possible, 'Freezer Queen'. He knew he could have Tara any day of the week, with only half the energy and effort he spent on Possible. A blonde, pretty on the eyes, a cheerleader, she will do for now.

Finally the Junior Prom, Eric, the threat of the Diablos, and Stoppable in that stupid, outdated, blue tux. _At least if I can't have her, Eric will, and Stoppable looses out again. And if the rumors he heard about the Sophomore Spirit Dance were true? He might as well go and lock himself into the janitor's closet this time._

But when it was all over, there she was, embracing the idiot, with a look on her face she never gave to any boy before. A look in her eyes that said she finally found Mister Right.

But right now, he was alone. Tara had smacked him and left early after he tried to get past second base out on the dance floor. _No Big, I'll go to her tomorrow, apologize, and we'll be locking lips within the hour._

Oh man, he was angry. _Damn you Stoppable, I'll get you for this. _He walked out into the hallway and headed for the school doors, fists clenching and teeth grinding as he walked.

Suddenly a man's voice, with a British accent, spoke to him, "Pardon me, I can see the situation for you has changed. Perhaps I could offer you a way to get even?"

A large dark man lowered himself from the water pipes near the ceiling. He was covered all over in long, black hair and had a bit of an animal smell about him.

"I know you, you're Lord Monty Fiske, aren't you?"

The man spoke with refinement and dignity, "I would prefer Monkey Fist, but if you agree to my terms, you will learn to call me 'Master'".

Training was harsh. He could accomplish nothing based upon the good looks he had always used to get what he wanted. His Master simply wasn't impressed by his blond hair. If he slacked off for any reason, his punishment was simple, clean the monkey ninja's cages. So learn he did, slowly at first, but his knowledge gaining exponentially with each day, fueled by the Masters constant reminders of what Team Possible had done to him in high school.

This went on for two years, then suddenly all training stopped. He arose one day to find the master gone from the estate. Eventually the monkey ninjas returned, but without the Master. He later found out the Masters' near successful attempt at world domination, and his death at the hands of Stoppable and his naked mole rat.

He felt angry at first, his revenge thwarted by Stoppable again. Inspection of the Fiske Castle, forbidden by the Master, turned up rooms filled with gold. This fortune is what allowed the Master to follow his dream, without having to work. With the Master leaving no heirs, this made the 'finders keepers' situation perfect for him. The monkey ninjas did accept him as one of their own, how can you dislike someone who shovels your waste? Their help, along with his possession of the Ancient Text, allowed him to continue his training till none in the castle could best him.

So he trained and planned his revenge until he felt the time was right to strike.

**Villain Today:**

_Almost too easy._

In and out of the compound, the two weakest points of the security so easily overcome. The Master had me practice this for the longest time. _I took what I wanted, and then just walked out._

The pieces of the two communication devices littered the forest floor. Plastic parts cracking and the internal electronic pieces were ground into the dirt beneath his heel. A few chips and parts from the communication systems of the school in his pocket. All communications with the outside world cut off.

Hanging off a tree limb, tied together and suspended over a cliff, the two young ninjas are still out cold.

_I am sure someone has already discovered that they are missing. There will be no returning to the school tonight. No matter, I am finished there, this will be over soon._

_The Master had always said to start with the weakest opponents first. I'm sure the insufferable tech support for Team Possible is already calling for help. The cavalry is definitely coming to save you Kim, but who will be left to mind the home front and the weakest members of Team Possible?_

_Time to head back to Middleton. If I smile a lot and apologize, I wonder how far I could get with Bonnie this time?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. We have a Problem

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. I just wish I could understand some of your text message abbreviations? Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**To the Rescue:**

"Ron are you and Shego there? We may have a problem."

Shego picks up both devices. "What's up guys?"

Olivia responds, "Shego, we lost contact with Kim and Yori a few minutes ago. Both communication devices are now offline and appear to be damaged. We cannot get any other type of response from them. We are also unable to contact the school via traditional means."

Wade continues, "We detected an intruder in the School's sleeping area at 1:00 am their local time."

Shego asks, "Any idea who?"

Wade looks up, "No, but to lose contact with both devices? Something must be going down!"

Ron starts to smile, "Wade you worry too much, I knew you could pull this off."

Wade opens his mouth and then closes it, "Ron, what are you talking about? I'm serious here."

"Wade, Wade, I am talking about," and Ron's hands move into air quotes, "'OPERATION: CHASING CARS'. You said you had no idea what to do to make up a sitch for Kim. This sounds perfect, I wish you and Bonnie had let me in on it before you started this."

"RON!" Olivia and Wade both yell at him. "This is for real, not made up."

"But guys, she is safely at Yamanouchi. I told you this type of made up mission is exactly what Kim needs…" Ron starts to yawn and heads back to the bed.

"Dammit Ron, listen to me!" Wade yells at him, "This is no joke."

Ron stops and turns, Wade had never yelled obscenities before. "Dude, what are you two saying?"

Shego places her hand on Ron's shoulder, "You were feeling her about 5 minutes ago. You were floating on the bed and glowing blue. Reach out to her Ron, feel for your wife as you were just now."

Ron sits down on the bed and centers himself. His eyes start to go blue again, "I can feel her, and I can hear her in my mind. I know my wife is in trouble. Wait, who is this, Monkey Fist? He's dead. Monkey, Mankey? What the hell is he doing there?"

Ron jumps from the bed and grabs his Ronmunicator.

Ron holds the Ronmunicator at eye level. "Wade, since I am currently the senior member of this team I am requesting an Emergency calling of all Team Possible, NOW!"

"At once Ron Stoppable." Wade reaches over and hits one big red button, on his left side.

Both hand held devices go dark and then are instantly reconnected with Wade.

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

Wade and Olivia reappear in the view screens. Both start speaking with commanding voices.

"**TEAM POSSIBLE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM"**

In Wade's computer room, multiple video monitors swing into position and come online. Each one contains a face of Team Possible.

Ron, Shego, Jim, Tim, Joss, Justine, and Tara. Two of the screens are blank, the ones marked for Kim and the Yamanuchi school.

As one, the younger members of Team Possible all respond,

"Go Wade, what's the 'sitch?"

Shego looks at Olivia and says, "Olivia, get me a three way call with Drew, James and Anne Possible."

Olivia types quickly, "Just a few more, got it, Go."

"Drew are you there?"

"Yes Shego, I am here at the Space Center with James. What's going on?"

"Anne, are you there?"

"Morning Shego, this is an unexpected pleasure. What is going on?"

"Guys, we have discovered that Kim needs help. She may be in trouble and Ron and I need to go right now. I need you to come over to the house and get the children. Ron and I are going overseas immediately. How quickly can you get here?"

Drew answers first, Shego can hear chairs being moved, doors slamming, and footsteps running down a hallway. "James and I are already out the door, ETA is twenty minutes from our location."

Anne also responds, "I am already at my house. I can be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks and hurry, Shego out."

The other members of the team are discussing how to go forward with the operation, all of them on currently on other missions, in other parts of the world.

Ron is talking to Wade, "How soon can we get transport?"

Wade is frantically typing away, "Emergency procedures are already in place. But the fastest vehicle we have access to will still take nearly 24 hours to arrive at the school."

Ron winces, "That will be too late. What about Global Justice support?"

Olivia answers, "They would have a faster hyperjet transport. Make the trip in about eight hours. But, sorry Ron, but you are no longer considered on active duty, Kim isn't even considered part of their organization. They will not assist civilians like this."

"What we need is a GJ agent on this, Will Du perhaps?" Wade scratches his head.

"Forget Du, I don't think he will even speak to me after the last fiasco with Lucre and the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer theft." Ron starts to get a worried look on his face.

Tara speaks up, "How about Shego?"

All members shut up and the room goes quiet.

Ron turns to Shego, "You said if we ever needed help to call you?" He reaches out and touches her back, his eyes start to go damp. "Please help me save Kim."

Shego returns the touch and her eyes start to glow green, "To quote my best friends, 'No Big'."

She reaches into her handbag on the floor and pulls out a black device similar in shape to the Kimmunicator. "Global Justice, this is Big Green. Repeat, Global Justice, this is Big Green. Requesting emergency transport of myself and passenger from this location."

A male voice answers, "Big Green, Please state nature of emergency?"

Shego responds, "No time, Request transport immediately."

The male voice again answers. "Understood Big Green, However, we are required to have you state the nature of this request."

Shego snarls, "Dammit Will Du, I am taking this call to the next level. Global Justice this is Big Green, requesting emergency transport, Authorization code **BIG** **GREEN** **B****ravo India Tango Charlie Hotel**. I repeat requesting emergency transport, Authorization code **BIG**** GREEN Bravo India Tango Charlie Hotel."**

Silence for a few moments, then an instantly recognizable commanding female voice comes on the line, "Big Green, this is Big Betty. Shego, what is going on?"

Shego now starts to wince. "Big Betty, the cheerleader is in trouble and we need a fast ride to Japan, immediately!"

The female voice come back on, "Understood Big Green, will arrive with my personal transportation in thirty minutes. Secure all offspring, repeat secure all offspring."

Shego continues, "Offspring being secured. Will need ride for myself and buffoon. Repeat two passengers, myself and buffoon."

Ron starts to protest, "Hey, what do you mean…" He is cut off by the radio response.

Female voice chuckling, "Roger, Big Betty out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Villian Home

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Villain Flight:**

Despite the stereotypes of airlines stewardess, taken from the movies of the 1960's and 70's, the modern day female flight attendants aren't all sex starved kittens, looking for a new hottie on each flight they worked.

Stefi R. had been working this particular international flight, from the Orient to California, for about three years now. The closest thing she had ever seen to what was remotely a hottie was a Korean Elvis impersonator, last Christmas.

But this guy in First Class was so hot. He was blonde, beautiful eyes, a nice firm body, and so very charming to deal with. The courtesies, the smiles as she came past him, the looks he gave her, making her feel like a woman. The slight touch of his hand on the back of hers, as he reached for the drink she delivered to him. This guy was the perfect man. _He's not a hottie, he's Golden._

She kept telling herself she was too old be crushing on a total stranger. Yet he made her feel so youthful, so alive, so desirable, and so wanted. Yes, she was definitely crushing on him.

Forget her family, Roger and the twins, forget her vows, and forget the ring on her left hand._ One more look from this guy, and I'll be joining the 'Mile High Club' with him in the First Class bathroom._

The passenger in First Class just smiled. _Yes, he still had it._ The plane would arrive in California in only three more hours from now. He had a little Fiske family business to attend to first, then off to Middleton within 24 hours. He will then finally obtain his revenge against Stoppable.

Smiling to himself, _I wonder what lacy undergarments Bonnie and Tara are wearing right now?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Yamanuchi

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Yamanouchi:**

Kim tries to get a grasp on the entire situation, "Yori, if this was not a training exercise, then who was in my room? And what has happened to both of our communication devices?"

Yori shakes her head, "I do not know Kim-san, we must go to the communications room and contact Wade-san."

Hirotaka entered the main room, "Sensei, I came at your summons. What do you need?"

Yori is visibly shaken as she looks to him, "Hirotaka-san, the intruder seems to have been both in here and in Kim-san's room. Both of our Kimmunicators are missing. Have you found your brothers yet?"

Hirotaka shakes his head. "I am sorry, we have not found them yet. We must assume they have been taken and we are now extending our search beyond the walls. The Lotus Blade remains untouched. However, we have determined that our communications room has also been sabotaged. Without your two devices, we have no connection to the outside world."

Yori again claps her hands and another aide appears from nowhere. "Dispatch messengers to the village requesting aide from our usual alumni channels." The aide bows and runs off. Yori reaches over to Hirotaka and places her hand on his chest, her eyes fill with concern for him. "Hirotaka-san, if you need more assistance, please draw from the older students to help with the search for your brothers." He turns and leaves her domicile. Yori then turns to Kim, "Come Kim-san, we will go to the communications room to see if we can be of assistance in reestablishing a connection to Wade-san."

Kim just stands there and takes this all in, her 'wierdar' going off loud and clear. "It is too bad I already had my talk with Ron a few hours ago. He won't be expecting me to call in till tomorrow night. Hey wait, did the intruder know this? Did they choose this particular time of night to make the hit, knowing we would not be missed for nearly 24 hours, by Ron or Wade?"

Yori turns to Kim, "I do not know. The way of the ninja is stealth and secrecy. No one here would give out such information to anyone outside of this school."

Yori heads out the door to leave and has Kim follow her out the door, both of them followed by her bodyguard, Kyota.

Kim starts to shiver as she realizes how close to death she may have come. _Ronnie, please call me. I know it's not time yet, but call me now and find out I'm offline. Wade and Olivia can then help start trying to help us. _

Kim follows Yori down the hallway to the compound, and she thinks about her family and what would happen to them if she got hurt, or worse. _Ronnie, please call._

As she enters the compound, she looks up into the sky and sees the stars, her eyes start to tear up as she wraps her arms around herself. Kim Possible, she who could do anything, felt fear. She closes her eyes and thinks,

_Ron, I'm scared._

**Middleton:**

There was nearly an accident out front of the Stoppable's house as a new bronze Jaguar and a slightly older white minivan, coming from different directions on the street, tried to make it into the driveway at the same time. Neither driver completely aware of the others presence, both drivers only thinking of the grandchildren's safety.

Then as both of them tried to get through the front door, at the same time, it looked just like a scene from an old time vaudeville routine. So who will enter first?

Ron and Shego stifle a laugh as they watched the older couple finally give up and let Drew enter first.

"So what's the 'sitch?" Drew calls out as he come into the room where the children are. "Ha, never thought you would ever hear ME say that?!"

As the elder Drs. Possibles finally reach the children's room, Ron has already dismissed the rest of Team Possible with each member having specific instructions to follow.

Ron turns to his in-laws. "Mom P., Dad P., Kim left about 11 days ago to go to Japan for personal reasons. She took her Kimmunicator with her so she could stay in touch. This was not meant to be a mission and we expected her back in a few days from now. However, we have lost all contact with her, and can't even reach the place where she is staying. I am afraid Wade and I suspect something has happened to her and she may need our help immediately." Although both of the in-laws are PhD's, they never really got a grasp of the MMP issue and so he doesn't mention his link to Kim through the power, or how he knew of her plight.

Shego grabs Drew's arm, "Drew, you need to stay here and watch over Jesse. Anne, we need you and James to watch over the twins while Ron and I make a rescue run to Kim's location in Japan. Global Justice will be here in a few minutes to take us overseas. Will you be staying here? Or do we need to pack up things for you to take to your house?"

"We will be staying here with the twins. The fewer sudden changes to their routine we make, the easier this will be on them with both you and Kim gone." Anne goes over to her husband. "Honey go home and put together a few overnight bags for us. I'll stay here and start the watch."

Outside they can hear the low rumble and then the exhaust roar as their ride arrives.

Ron grabs a mission bag for him and Kim, slips the Mark IV communication device on his wrist and an older Mark III Kimmunicator in his pocket, having already changed into his mission clothes. "Come on Shego, get dressed and let's go."

_Hold on KP, Your Ron is coming._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Cavalry

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. Check out her Danny Phantom stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Yamanouchi, Mid Day:**

In the center of a classroom, a group of instructors and school security surround Yori and are filling her in on what they have found so far. Each person takes a turn answering her questions and offering advice on how to proceed.

Kim quietly assumes a Lotus position in the corner of the room, out of the way. She is still shaking with fear as her thoughts grow dark with the implications of what could have just happened.

She knows she is safe for now and attempts to conquer her fear by eliminating the negative thoughts from her head. As she starts to silently repeat her mantra, the fear begins to leave her. Visions of her home and family fill her thoughts and she can see Ron, standing there in front of her, in his mission clothes. She can hear his voice. He is calling her name.

"Kim, Kim, can you hear me? Kim, my love, can you hear me?"

Kim closes her eyes tightly and can actually feel his presence moving towards her. She tries to answer in her mind. _Ron, I am here. Ronnie, I can hear you._

In her mind, she can see him step towards her, stoop down and look her right in the face, "KP. Thank goodness you are ok. It's going to be alright. I am coming to get you. We are on our way. No Big sweetheart, I will not let anyone hurt you. I love you."

She can hear herself respond to him in her mind, _I know, I love you too. But Ron I am scared, something bad has happened._

"Don't be afraid my love," and he gives her one of his classic goofy grins. "Wade is aware and Team Possible has been alerted. We are flying in by plane and will need clearance. Can Yori help us with that? I will be there within a few hours. We are bringing equipment to help."

The vision of Ron suddenly disappears as a hand touches her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Kim-san, are you alright?" Kim opens her eyes and sees Yori standing beside her, it was her hand that touched Kim.

"I am fine, Sensei. I was just sitting over here out of the way, and I guess I got a bit sleepy and started dreaming that I was talking to Ron. I woke up when you touched my shoulder." Kim notices that everyone in the room had stopped talking and was standing around her.

"But Kim-san, this may not have been a dream. I was not aware that you shared Ron-san's Mystical Monkey Power, but your eyes were glowing blue and there was a faint blue aurora surrounding you. You were talking to Ron-san? Did he say anything?"

"Yes, Sensei, He said they were aware of the situation and were on their way here. Ron said he would be here shortly although I lost him before we could go any further. Oh, he mentioned needing clearance to enter Japanese airspace. I guess that means he is flying in?"

"I am sorry Kim-san, I was not aware that you two shared such a bond. I did not mean to interrupt you and break your link. We will make arrangements for their arrival immediately." Kim could see sorrow in Yori's eyes.

"That is alright Sensei. I only thought it was a dream, it just felt so real. All I know is now I feel much better and I know Ron will take care of me, wherever he is." Kim closes her eyes and tries to reestablish the connection, but nothing happens. Kim could feel tears start up in her eyes as all she could bring back was Ron saying "I will not let anyone hurt you. I love you."

_Love you too Ronnie, hurry sweetheart, I need you._

**Transport, outside Japan:**

Shego paces, if you can pace in this small compartment. She is very uptight, somewhat upset, and definitely bored out of her skull. _We are flying in a plane that can make who knows times the speed of sound, on an six hour flight and no one remembered to supply an in-flight movie in this place?_ The only change of pace had been the two in-flight refuelings they did, once before leaving US continental airspace, and the second upon entering it again near Hawaii. Hell Big Betty, aka Doctor Director herself of Global Justice, wouldn't even let her sit in the cockpit and watch.

She tried to talk with Ron, but they quickly ran out of topics and eventually just sat there and stared at each other. Then for the last two hours she couldn't even do that, he had sat down on the floor, closed his eyes and seemed to pretty much tune out the rest of the world. Being a former member of Team Go, she was used to seeing people do weird things, hell she kept wondering when someone could figure out her own green glow. But she had never actually seen Ron do what he did in the bedroom earlier today. She could see him even now, reaching out for Kim in nearly the same way, except the blue glow only seem to come from around his closed eyelids and nowhere else.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and spoke to her, "Kim seems to be ok, although something weird is going on there at the school. I wonder how much longer until we get there?"

As if taking this as her cue, Dr. Director leaves the cockpit and come back to their compartment. "I was just contacted by a high official in the Japanese Air force. We have received clearance from Japan to enter their airspace. It seems someone high up in the Japanese Government is aware of who we are and where we are going?" She looks at Ron and raises her right eyebrow. "I wonder how that is possible since we have not been in contact with anyone concerning our flight plan since we left Middleton?"

Ron just gives a slight smile, "Actually 'Big Betty', you hit the nail on the head when you said 'Possible', although now she only uses the name Stoppable." He gets up and starts to stretch his legs, "So when will we be close enough to jump?"

Big Betty looks directly at him and starts to puzzle, "Why jump, there is a landing area thirty minutes away? Jumping would only save you maybe ten minutes?"

Ron looks at her and starts to check his chute. "That's ten minutes I choose not to waste. Shego, are you up for a 3k freefall?"

Shego just laughs, "Only 3,000 feet, do I have to uses a chute? Hey Ron, wanna bet who lands first?"

Ron starts laughing as Big Betty heads back to the cockpit. "I'll let you two know when to go! We will be over the target in a few minutes."

**Cavalry:**

The security at the school was almost bordering on paranoia. Silence was the norm, all communication done by nonverbal means. All the students started volunteering to pull double shifts on the watches. A leaf didn't move in the compound that wasn't observed by a dozen sets of eyes, from various locations. The watch on the walls was now nearly a solid wall of ninja standing side by side, all staring out into the surrounding mountainside. Double patrols were now moving outside the walls and down the path to the road, many unseen as the older students put their skills and training to the test. Everyone was determined that the incident would not happen again. The missing students had been found safe and returned to a grateful Hirotaka, but they remembered nothing.

In the sky above, however, laughter was heard as the two former adversaries were now taunting each other with who would pull their chute first. The freefall, coming in the early evening, at the school, was spectacular. Ron could see Dr. Director's private aircraft circling around to land. He and Shego landed in the center of the school compound, at nearly the same time.

And they were instantly surrounded by dozens of ninja, dressed in both black and white uniforms, and fully armed to the teeth with various weapons.

Ron stopped laughing and held out his hands in front of him, palm open, showing he had no weapons. Shego started to raise her hands into a defensive position, only to have a six very large ninja place the edges of their weapons directly into her face and across her throat. She then lowered her hands to her sides, and snapped at Ron. "So Stoppable, what's the plan now, die with dignity?"

Ron lowered his left hand and then raised the right hand up above his head, "Here magic sword, Come on boy." Instantly the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand and he closed his fingers around the hilt. He brought the sword down to his side and shouted at the crowd surrounding them. "I am Ron Stoppable, Master of the Lotus Blade and the Mystic Monkey Warrior of Yamanuchi. I have returned."

As if they were of one body, all the students lowered their weapons and bowed. The oldest of the group spoke first. "Pardon us, honorable one. We were not aware of your coming, and much has happened recently to justify such defense of the school."

Ron walked over to Shego and placed his hand on her arm. "I am aware of the situation and have brought help to correct any wrongdoing. I have come to return honor to the name of Yamanuchi." Ron turned toward the house of the Sensei.

"RON!" was the only warning he had as a red headed, green eyed blur leaped up into the air and hit him with full force. She completely enveloped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The force of the impact knocking him nearly off his feet, but it was the resulting kiss which brought him to his knees.

"Ron, Ron, My Ron, I knew you'd come to rescue me," she whispered into his ear. Tears started flowing down her face as her head dug itself into its familiar spot on between his neck and shoulder, "Ron I was so scared, you will never believe what happened?"

Ron raised his arm with the Lotus Blade into the air, the blade disappears from his hand, returning to its shrine. He then pulls her into a tighter embrace, "Oh KP, everything will be alright. I've always had your back, no one messes with my wife." The strong quick kisses are quickly replaced by a long slower one.

Shego walks over to the couple and loudly clears her throat, "You two want to take this somewhere private, you are embarrassing the children here. Personally I just want to get started, so if you two don't mind, can we go inside."

Ron walks toward Sensei's house, still carrying Kim across his upper body, her arms and legs still wrapped around him. At the base of the steps leading up to the porch he stops and Kim releases her grip on him and stands up on her own feet. Yori and Hirotaka, surrounded by her guards, approach him and all of them bow. Shego simply stands there, with her arms folded across her chest. Yori turns her head and nods in Shego's direction. "Welcome Shego-sama. Your skills as a warrior are known to us and we welcome you to our school."

Ron speaks up, "Sensei, we brought someone else with us as well. She is piloting an aircraft that has landed nearby. Please send word to the guards to let her past, and send help to her. We brought communication equipment and medical supplies with us which will need to be unloaded."

Yori turns to Hirotaka, who in turn signals to one of the guards, who bows and then quickly runs off toward the main gate of the school. The five of them enter the building to discuss what has happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Home Front

All Characters, and the brainloaf, in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

The names of the Stoppable children and Shego's baby boy are taken from the story KP All Grown Up! Written by AERO TENDO

The names given in the soap opera section belong to their respective networks of ABC, CBS, and NBC, as well as their production companies. The names of the soaps belong to me.

Thanks to kpfan72491, the best proofreader in the business, Thanks for all your help with this story. Check out her Danny Phantom/Kim Possible stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Home front:**

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

Drew Lipsky opened one eye slightly, _I have had some grand 'take over the world' schemes, but who figured out it was okay to have three babies in the house, at the same time?_

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

"Drew, it's your turn, get up off the couch," Anne Possible hollers from the kitchen.

_Oh God, it's too early in the morning for this. It's like the children do this same routine every morning. Where did they learn this?_

"Scream…" said Mindy.

"Scream…" said Cindy.

"Scream…" said Jesse.

Drew shuffles into the nursery room and grabs his nose, "Whew, someone here needs a change!" All three children look up to him and start giggling. Drew goes to the dresser and grabs what he needs then moves to Jesse, since his son is closest to him.

Drew hollers out the door, "Where's James…your husband? It's his turn."

Dr. Anne Possible walks in carrying the three bottles, "He had to leave earlier this morning. He is at the Space Center. It seems they have a problem with the variation of the synthodrones you have developed. It's not his fault you stayed up all night playing that stupid video game with Wade." She walks over to the twins, "Give me Cindy and Mindy. Here's the bottle for Jesse."

Soon all three children are clean and content and with full tummies. There is near silence coming from the room.

Anne heads to the door, "I have a full schedule at work, so I won't be back until late tonight. James will be by about 4 pm to relieve you. Big plans for today?"

Drew sits back in the recliner, "Wade said he would be by about noon. We discussed some defensive plans for this house and we hope to have them installed before Kim and Ron get back. Other than that, just a full day of soap operas."

Anne raised her right eyebrow, "Now Drew, don't forget your promise to Global Justice about not building weird death rays anymore."

"Global Justice has nothing to fear. I am not building these systems, Wade is. I'm just assisting in their installation here. If I happen to suggest a few upgrades, making them a bit more, shall we say 'effective', well Global Justice be damned. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye with your daughter and son in law, but Shego and I owe these two a lot. They saved us from spending the rest of our lives as felons. They are the ones who brought Shego and me together, and helped us realize our feelings for each other. If I can 'assist' in developing a device to make their family safer, so be it."

Anne smiles, "I have left some of my famous brainloaf in the refrigerator. Help yourself, when you get hungry." She turns and walks out the door

"Hmm, brainloaf on toast with ketchup, some coco moo, and a few of those lemon squares from yesterday?" Drew walks to the kitchen.

After he has eaten two toasted brainloaf sandwiches, Drew walks down the hallway and climbs back into the recliner. He grabs the remote and turns on the widescreen, looking for his soaps to start.

_Let's see what's on:_

**Guiding Darkness**, _Ross dies one more time, how many lives does he have?_

**As the World Crashes to a Halt, **_Adam and Brooke confess their love for each other, again?_

**Nights of our Lives, **_So who is Victor/Victoria sleeping with this week?_

**Oldies Movie Channel, **_Hey look, there's what's his name, he used to be so buff, now he looks anemic, the 15__th__ movie of that series. I don't think I've seen that one yet?_

He flips the TV off and thinks about taking a little nap himself and starts to chuckle, _h__urry home Shego, I miss my early morning quickie. _

**Villain, LAX:**

_Ok, two hours late, but still in time to make my connection. Feeling hungry, I wonder if I have time to eat before leaving?_

As he started concentrating on the departure board, verifying his next flight, he dropped his defenses and so never saw her walk up to him.

SLAP, the sting of the hit on his face caught him off guard. SLAP, the second shot on the opposite side of his face, caused the right eye to water up. He caught the third attempt in mid-air, turning to look at his attacker.

_Wait, hold up, and don't do anything stupid in a public place. Who is this?_

"So you were going to call me in the morning and we were going to go out for breakfast?" She yelled. "Dammit, do you even remember my name?"

He looked at her, and looked again, but nothing came to mind. Long red hair, dark green eyes, athletic build, _Oh great, another nameless Kim Possible clone. Sometimes, I just can't help myself. Oh man, this is going to get awkward. And I don't want to draw attention to me. Damn, what is her name? _He smiled his biggest smile, and turned on the 'You are the only girl in my life.' charm full throttle.

But she could not see past her own anger. "Arggh, so you don't even remember me. All we did that weekend, all the things we promised to each other. And now you can't even tell me my name?" Around came her other hand, followed by a well placed kick to the neither regions.

He, of course, easily blocked both. He was now holding both her arms tightly, giving her the full cute, sensitive guy treatment. "I am sorry, I know you must hate me. You are so beautiful, I am a damn fool for what I have done. Let me make this up to you."

She loosened up in his grip. His eyes seem to sparkle at her.

He pressed his advantage. "I know I don't deserve a second chance. But please, let me make a new start with you." _Oh well, I have enough time for this. I can always catch the first flight tomorrow._

He pulled her close, and whispered to her, "Let's take this somewhere private, and really get to know one another again."

She melted into his arms.

_So why couldn't I get Kim Possible to fall for this?_

_Damn you Stoppable._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Mistakes

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. She is writing her own KP story, go to her profile and read what she has so far.

The characters of Stefi R. and her best friend, Mandi, are based upon my friend KPFAN72491 and her bestest friend Mandi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Yamanouchi:**

Kim and Ron head to her room. It was early morning in Japan, but evening time in Middleton. Ron is in need of a nap, to adjust to the new time. After a brief conversation with Drew, Shego was placed in a fancy room in Sensei's house so she could rest up in proper style. They had just finished talking to Kim's parents, using the replacement kimmunicator Ron had brought with him. She just had to check up on the twins, even though they were asleep at the time.

Ron declined the same offer as Shego. He said he was going to stay with Kim. Without even asking her which room was hers, he stops at her room in the dormitory. "Ron, how did you know this was my room?"

Ron just smiles, "The prior Sensei allowed Yori to select my room for me. This is where I stayed when I first came to the school. I was living here and Yori slept in the next room over. That way we could be near one another at all times. These paper walls are so thin, they are almost see-thru, and I could certainly hear everything she did…"

As he turned towards Kim, Ron felt, before he saw, the heat burning from Kim's green eyes. "Ah, yeah Kim, of course, that was along time ago, and so much has changed." Ron found himself reaching for the back of his neck, then sheepishly he resumes speaking, "You're not jellin' are you, Kimmie, sweetheart, lover, baby?"

"Of course not, Ronnie, sweetheart, lover, baby." Kim crosses her arms in front of her and suddenly remembers Yori's comments while watching the sunset last week. "But we will have a nice long talk, when I get you back home, Stoppable!" Kim thinks to herself, _why should I be jealous of Yori, I am not jealous Ron, I am the one with the ring on my finger, not Yori. _Kim lifts her left hand up and lets the light hit the diamond and makes it sparkle. _**I won**__. But you are not getting off that easily. _She gives him an evil smile, "Wow, what a strange coincidence, this is my room now. So why don't you go on in, lay down and rest up," her eyes becoming slits, "if you feel it's safe to close your eyes with me feeling this way right now?"

"Ah hahaha, funny Kim. I am so lucky to have you as my beloved wife. Just knowing my Kimmi-poo have my back will make me sleep soooo much better…" Ron tilted his head down, and started using his own variation of the dreaded Possible Puppy Dog Pout.

Kim snickers, reaches up and puts her hands around his neck. "Stop that Ron, you know that only works on your stepmother, Tara, and Hannah. Besides, you only have a short time to nap before we meet with Yori to discuss our next step. I am in desperate need of some Ron-shine right now. I have to properly thank my hero, who came out of the sky to rescue me." Kim opened the door and led Ron into the room. "So stretch out on the mat and let me thank you for being my husband and protector."

**Villain, LAX, next day:**

He walks into the airport with a huge smile on his face._ So, that went well, a bit of personal pleasure and a public crisis avoided. I still can't remember her name. And since the next flight to Middleton is only an hour from now, I'll just crash at one of the bars here on the concourse and wait._

He walks into the nearest bar, sliding into a booth near the back and looked around for the waitress. The brunette one has a nice backside, but the blonde one is actually looking over in his direction. He motions to the blonde girl over by the bar and she wiggles her way to his booth. "What do you want dude?" The blonde girl asked, popping her gum while she waited for him to respond. Suddenly he hears her shout out, "Josh? Josh Mankey? Man, you are so dead." She leans forward and starts to whisper, "I ought to kick your ass for what you did to me at the Junior Prom. And wait until my friend Bonnie sees you..."

Josh quickly stands up, "Your friend Bonnie? Tara? Is that you? What are you talking about? What did I do to Bonnie?"

SLAP, the sting of the hit on his face caught him off guard. SLAP, the second shot on the opposite side of his face causes his left eye to water up. _This is starting to get old. _Then just as quickly, _how did she land those shots, I never saw Tara move?_

Then he saw the taller brunette step into his view, "What did you do to me? You remember, nice dinner, pleasant conversation, and then sneaking out on me, leaving me alone in the coffee shop. Where did you go?"

He smiled his biggest smile, and turned on the 'You are the only girl in my life.' charm full throttle. _Well this routine worked yesterday. _"Look Bonnie, I made a mistake, please let me explain."

"All we did that day, all the things we talked about and promised to each other. For a moment there, I thought we had something special going on. And now you pretend you don't remember any of it?" Around came her other hand, followed by a well-placed kick to the neither regions.

He, of course, easily blocked both. He was now holding her arm gently at the wrist, giving her the full cute, sensitive guy treatment. "I am sorry, I know you must hate me. You are so beautiful, I am a damn fool for what I have done. Let me make this up to you."

He pressed his advantage. "I know I don't deserve a second chance. But please, let me make a new start with you." _I have to make this quick. I don't have enough time for this. If I miss my flight, the next flight isn't until later this evening._

He pulled her close, and whispered to her, "Let's take this somewhere private, and really get to know one another again."

She loosened up in his grip. "I think I would like that." Bonnie turned toward Tara, "Watch this Tara, I love this part."

She instantly swung around with a roundhouse kick to his head. His last thoughts, as he hit the ground and passed out, were, _Wow, she's good. I think I'm in love._

Tara walks over and helps Bonnie move the unconscious body over to a booth. "Well, there goes our undercover operation here. I think our suspect just took off when you first hit Josh. And what are we going to do with him now?"

Bonnie lifts Mankey into the seat of the booth. Checking his pockets she finds his airline tickets. "Well what do you know, he was on his way home to Middleton. Not anymore. Middleton, what a great idea! As for him, Tara, we can't exactly call airport security to come get him. We don't want Team Possible to be involved in any security investigation, so I suggest we leave him here to sleep it off. Let's report back to Wade and get ourselves a ride over to Kim's house to see the babies."

**Mistakes:**

"So not the drama Mandi," Stefi R. had just finished a long round trip from California to Japan and her schedule only gave her a few hours layover, before she left again. Her best friend Mandi was on the cell phone with her.

"Look it was a couple of days ago, he probably doesn't even remember me."

"Come on Stefi, be real, you know you haven't stopped thinking about him this whole time. Admit it girlfriend, you were tempted." _Oh Mandi, he was sooo Golden. _

"No way Mandi, I am happily married and have no need for someone else."

"Fine," said her friend Mandi. "But I am not, so if you see him again, give him my number. If he is everything you said he is, I'm interested."

"Fine," said Stefi. "If I ever see him again… Oh My God Mandi, there he is. He's sitting in a bar here at the airport."

"Chill girl, I thought you weren't interested in a golden hottie?"

Stefi didn't even say goodbye to her friend as she shuts off her cell phone and went into the lounge. She stood beside the booth and smiled her biggest smile, _I wonder if he remembers me? _Noticing that he hasn't even looked up at her, she moves to sit down across from him. As she does so, he leans to the side and falls onto the floor at the edge of the booth. She stands up and walks away in a huff, _Damn, a fall over drunk, I knew he was too good to be true!_ Stefi walks out, grabs her cell phone to call her friend Mandi and dish out the dirt she found about him.

**Stoppable house:**

Drew found himself seated in the recliner, mumbling under his breath, as lunch time for the children was over. Wade had already come and gone, most of his security systems were laid out in the living room floor. Drew assisted in measuring and test fitting the various components, quickly adding his own opinions to Wade's work. Wade welcomed his suggestions, but made it clear from the beginning, "These are meant to protect the occupants of the house, not put anyone in danger."

Drew persisted, "But just add a second high discharge power cell here and adjust the laser frequency to the higher bands, and this system could become the next Doomsday Death Ray!"

"Drew, you promised us, NO MORE DEATHRAY DEVICES. Don't make me call Global Justice."

"Fine, no more Doomsday Death Ray devices," Drew started sulking, "but when evil villains come to Middleton, don't come crying to me."

Suddenly, Drew hears loud voices in the front yard, laughing and screaming. The sounds got louder as whoever it was came closer to the door. There were three soft raps on the door, only to have the door open slowly.

Drew immediately reacted to the noise. _I told them this would happen, someone evil waited until he was alone to attack. _He reached into his pocket for something he could use as a weapon, of course, he only had a pack of spearmint gum with him. _Great, I'll have fresh breath as they torture me. _He goes to hide behind the recliner.

A woman's voice, familiar but not one he instantly recognized called out, "Dr. Possible, Drew, is anyone home?" Three women all step around the corner and come into the room, all are wearing Team Possible mission gear.

Drew stands up from behind the chair and with all the false heroics he could muster, "AHA, you all fell into my trap, and are now my prisoners."

Bonnie skews her hips and places both arms across her chest and just stares, "In your dreams Lipsky." Tara and Joss just start giggling.

"Any news from Ron, Kim, or Shego? We just finished our assignments and returned here to debrief Wade." Tara spoke up, "we kind of messed up the last mission and lost our subject at the airport."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Homeward Bound

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. She is writing her own KP story, go to her profile and read what she has so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Meetings:**

"So basically we don't know who did this, why it was done, what was accomplished, and where they are now?"

Ron is sitting in the main training room of the school, with Kim and Shego on each side, facing Yori and Hirotaka, who were sitting on a slightly raised platform. Dr. Director was not present, she was getting the plane ready for a return trip to Middleton. The school had reduced its security levels back to normal and training had resumed in all classes.

Yori responded, "We only know of one intruder on the grounds, Kim saw the intruder outside the walls of her room. The only thing we could find that was done was the capture of two of our younger students and the loss of the kimmunicators. Nothing else seems to be disturbed or missing. There was sabotage done to our communication equipment, but that turned out to be more of an irritation than a true threat."

"Was there nothing your brothers could add to what we know?" Kim directed her question to Hirotaka. "Did they see or hear anything else, after their capture?"

Hirotaka had a pained look upon his face, "I am sorry Kim-san, but they were drugged, not just captured. They saw and heard nothing until they were found. Examination of the grounds revealed that it was someone of adult age, due to the size and depth of their footprints outside your room. The intruder was alone as we only found one set of matching footprints at various locations outside the wall. Since they did not harm or endanger my brothers, we have no motive for this intrusion. Your waking up when you did, perhaps, saved you from some harm."

Kim could feel the anger in Ron starting to build, even through the simple grip he had of her hand.

Shego decided it was time to be blunt and to skip the formalities, "Ok, I guess I'll ask this, since everyone else keeps dancing around the subject. So who is capable of just entering this place, at will, have the time to do all these things, and then leave without anybody stopping them? Ron, when we were at your house, and you just connected with Kim and found her in trouble, you mentioned something about monkeys?"

"No I said Mankey, wait, what did I just say?" Ron frowned and shook his head. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his vision. "I thought I saw Monkey Fist, but that's not possible, he's dead. Then in my vision, I saw him change into a younger blonde haired guy. Kim, remember how I used to tell you Mankey was only one vowel away from Monkey? Maybe I was just mixing them up. I don't think we've seen Josh since the Junior Prom. I wonder what ever happened to him?"

Kim spoke up, "Ron he disappeared shortly after that night. He and Tara had just broken up after a fight at the dance. She told me years ago, that he never came back to Middleton, and she never saw him again. She was a bit upset, she kinda had a thing for him."

Ron began to get a bit of a distracted look about him, "Kim, you could say that about every guy Tara knew, even me…" He became instantly focused as a hard elbow hit him in the ribs.

Shego continued this line of questioning, "So what does this guy have to do with what happened? Is he some sort of ninja also, like everyone else here?'

"I do not know of this 'Mankey' person, Shego-sama, we do not have anyone here by that name, nor have we instructed anyone calling themselves that." Yori turn to Hirotaka for assurance, he bows his head in agreement with her. Yori gazes at Ron, "I doubt your mystical powers would lead you astray, especially when it affects your loved ones. I think you should try again to see what we cannot."

Hirotaka and Ron standup and bow towards Yori. Hirotaka goes to the outer door, leading to the training field outside and yells one word, "Silence," all noises both outside and inside the room cease. Ron stands up and goes to the center of the room. He sits down into the classic mediation position and closes his eyes.

Yori walks over and positions herself directly in front of him. She reaches out to hold his hand, "Ron-san, think of Kim, remember the feeling of fear she had last night. Who is outside her wall, who threatens Kim?"

Once again, Ron's body starts to glow blue, his face like stone. Yori again speaks, "Ron-san, who is there?"

Ron starts to speak in a low voice, "Kim, Kimberly, MY KP… Josh…Josh Mankey, what is he doing here? What does he want?"

Suddenly Ron stops glowing and once again is his normal self. "I am sorry Sensei, All I can see is someone from long ago." His head lowers and Kim can see sadness in his eyes as he remembers their shared past. "Kim knows how I felt about him, but he couldn't be a threat to Kim now, not after all these years."

In a moment, Kim is at kneeling at his side and wraps her arms around Ron's shoulders. "Don't be this way Ron, I love you, I never felt this way about him. I am sorry I caused you that pain, but that was so long ago."

Ron looks at Kim and holds up his left hand, showing the ring on his finger. _**I Won. **_He then grins, "I know KP, and I love you too." He turns to Yori, "I am sorry but this only leaves us with more questions." His stomach then makes a loud rumbling sound, "Perhaps it is time to go get something to eat, and after a rest we'll call Wade and Olivia and hopefully find an answer."

**Homeward Bound:**

**Beep Beep Be Beep **

Kim's older kimmunicator went off while they were eating, Kim and Ron jumped, Yori and Hirotaka only looked up, and Shego just yawned. She was the first, however to pickup her unit and answers the call. "Hey nerdlinger, what's up?"

Kim was next to answer, her and Ron together going, "Go Wade."

Wade just smiled at the three of them, "Hello Team Possible, Do I have some weird news for you? Ron, you remember talking about Josh Mankey and wondering what he has to do with Kim's 'sitch? Guess who Bonnie and Tara ran into on their last mission?"

Ron scratches his head while Kim sees him doing this and just rolls her eyes. "Mankey?" he said.

Wade's smile just got bigger, "Right. According to the two of them, they were undercover at a bar inside LAX, doing some surveillance work for GJ. Josh walks in and tried to order a drink from Tara, and she recognized him. He and Bonnie had a 'discussion' before she knocked him out and left him propped up at a booth. Here let me get her online…."

"Hey Wade, what's the 'sitch?" Bonnie appears on the screen and replaces the video of Wade. "Hey Kim, are you ok? Tara, Kim's on the line."

Everyone can hear Tara scream, "Kim, these babies are so cute and adorable and..."

Bonnie just sighs, and then heads her off, "Cool down T. She knows this already. So guy's what's up?"

Shego smirks, "So you blew your cover over some pretty boy?"

"So Not," snapped Bonnie. "He was just some scum we all used to know from high school. I met up with him about three weeks ago. One time date, he skipped out on me. Another male loser. You remember Shego what men are like, you've dated a few."

Shego's smirk became a snarl, "Listen little girl, you are not that far away I can't come over and kick your butt."

"Bring it on Shego, you may scare Ron, but I'm just laughing at you."

Shego's hands start to glow.

Kim jumps up and yells at both of them. "Stop this you two, now get back to the debriefing."

"She started it!", they both yelled out.

Kim stomps her foot, "And I'm finishing it. Go Bonnie."

"Like I said, it was kind of strange. None of us have seen him in years, I think the last time was at the Junior Prom, you remember Kim. He disappeared after that, till earlier this month. We met up at a mall, got reacquainted and I met him later that night for a date. He skipped out on me that night, like I said a loser. I didn't think I would ever see him again till yesterday at the airport, during the mission. We were doing a simple babysitting job for Global Justice. We were trailing some low end bureaucrat who worked with the Department of Defense."

Tara grabs the kimunicator and spoke up, "Kim, after we 'sat him down' at the booth, Bonnie went thru his pockets. Josh had tickets to Middleton. He was on his way home."

Shego spoke up, "Any cash, platinum cards, bling?"

"How would we know, that's your line of work, not ours!" Tara was clearly upset by that statement. Bonnie takes the kimmunicator back from Tara. "You know, the other day, he was asking a lot of questions about the two of you. Where you lived, what you were doing after high school, the babies, personal stuff?"

Kim goes into mission mode, "Wade, can you tell me where his tickets show him coming from?"

Olivia comes online, "Sweety, I'm on it." A few seconds later, "got it, he came in on flight 169 from Hamamatsu, via Tokyo, with a connection in Hawaii. He left on that flight over two days ago."

Yori spoke up, "that would coincide with the intrusion here at the school. Kim-san, Hamamatsu is only a few miles from here."

Ron quickly adds, "So Mankey was nearby, at the same time as our intruder, he is now on the way to Middleton, and he knows about the babies. He knows Kim is here. Suppose this was all an attempt to get the senior members of Team Possible to come rescue you?"

Kim's eyes grow wide, and panic fills her soul, "Ron, the children? Who is protecting my babies?"

"That would be Drew and your parents. There was a small issue with Monique, so they took over when we left." Ron moves his hand to the back of his neck.

"But mom and dad weren't able to take time off, that's why we called Monique, so only Drew is left? What else haven't you told me?" Kim stares down at Ron.

Shego jumps up and takes charge. "You two can discuss this later. Drew makes a good babysitter, but a lousy guard. We leave now, I'll check with Betty to start preflight. Ron, get the bags and you two get to the jet. Team Possible, move it."

Kim adds, "Great, so you can spend the next few hours telling me everything Ron Stoppable."

Yori and Hirotaka start whispering to one another. Hirotaka runs off to his room while Yori follows the couple to Kim's room, "Kim-san, I am sorry this has happened and cut your training short here at Yamanuchi."

Kim smiles at Yori, "No Sensei, thank you and your staff. I have not felt this good in a long time. I know you did this as a favor to Ron. He and I owe you big time."

Yori then returns Kim's smile, "Then may I ask a favor of you?"

Kim takes Yori into a big hug, "Of course, my friend, you can ask anything of us."

Yori smiles, "Hirotaka requests that you take him with you after Mankey. As you know the two guards taken were his younger brothers. Hirotaka and his family have guarded this school for generations. He wishes to redeem his family honor by helping to capture this man."

Ron bows to Yori, "Sensei, we would be honored to have Hirotaka at our side. His skills would be a great asset to our mission."

Shego hollers from outside, "Let's go people, we are leaving now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Rescue

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, my friend, for all your help with proofreading. She is writing her own KP story, go to her profile and read what she has so far.

A moment of thanks to Mark, Bob, Steve, and graphic artist Stephen Silver. Great season ending episode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Forget the World…**

**Rescue:**

Hot and cold. A splendid combination, if you are talking about vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate sauce. A hot summer day made better by drinking a glass of cold lemonade. Ron could think of various hot/cold food combinations he served at the restaurant. And all of them so enjoyable.

At 30,000 feet, Ron Stoppable was freezing and roasting at the same time and not enjoying a minute of it. Although the aircraft they were in had a perfectly good air conditioner, Ron was definitely feeling the heat coming from Kim's eyes, and felt the cold shoulder she was giving him as he explained to her about the 'sitch with Monique.

"Kim, it's not my fault. How was I to know she was feeling this way?" Ron tried to reason with Kim. "I was asleep, ask Shego. She was there!"

Kim's eyes became fiery slits as they turned towards Shego, "Oh who else was there?"

Shego could not resist the chance, "Yeah, I was outside the door in the hallway and saw the whole thing, She was sitting there in some red hot item, her upper feminine side hanging out all over the place, her nearly bare legs, and she was stroking his back. He just lay there in his boxers muttering something about 'I love you' while she was touching him. You were out cold Ron, she must have really rocked your world."

Kim's head snapped up and stared into his eyes, "So, while I'm away, you've got Monique in bed with you, stuffed into MY new nightgown, and she is rubbing her hands all over you. Shego is playing voyeur outside in the hallway, who else was sharing our bedroom? I guess I should be thankful that I had Yori in my sight the whole time."

Ron looks at Shego, "Thanks a hell of a lot. How about a little support here, you know, got my back and so forth?"

The grin on Shego's face almost wrapped around her ears and met behind her head, "But Ron, Monique had your back, squeezing with both hands, I might add."

Kim clenched her fists and then stomped her feet so hard, Ron thought the plane would fall from the sky.

Hirotaka, sitting silently in the standard lotus position, over to the side, actually twitched at the loud sound. Kim jerked her head around to give him a quick stare. He gave her a small grin and then closed his eyes once more. Ron may have been the true Monkey Master, and as such had Hirotaka's allegiance, but Hirotaka knew better than to try and interfere between these two.

Kim turned her fury back at Ron, "Ronald Stoppable, you are horrible, when I get you home, oh the pain I am going to put you through."

By this time Shego just lost it, falling out of her seat and rolling on the floor laughing, "Amp down Kimmie, Ron had nothing to do with this. Actually Ron really was asleep. He had worked at the restaurant the night before, so Monique stayed the night for the babies and, of course, would be there in the morning. She probably came back to the house after he had already taken care of the kids and had crashed on the bed. He didn't say 'I love you" to Monique, what he said was, 'Oh Kim, I miss you too'. True, she was cramming herself into that red teddy, but how was he to know, he was asleep, and you know what he's like when he's that way?"

Kim and Shego looked at each other and both women said, "Oblivious."

"Jinx…," yelled Ron, only to have the rest of the old saying stick in his throat at the look the two women were giving him.

"So Kim, feeling better about your faithful Ron? Oh, and by the way Kim, aren't you the one who gave her a spare key? This way she could come into your house whenever she wanted to?"

"Yeah," said Kim calmly, "I did." With three big bounds, she leaped over and grabbed Ron in the biggest hug she could. "Oh Ronnie, sweetie, please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so jealous. I missed you so much, and to be told that someone was trying to move in on my Ron." Her eyes quickly narrowed, and she continued speaking in a low growl, " my Ron, my man, my family…Oh she is so dead!"

Kim suddenly released her hug from Ron, and turned to point an angry finger at Shego, "And so, my other best friend, did you roast her alive, or what?"

Shego took a quick step back from Kim, "Nope, I already had my fun that morning with Dementor's goons. I'll let you handle this one, let her sweat a little, wondering if I have told you anything."

Kim started to sneer, and Ron again felt the heat coming from the woman he loved, so grateful that it wasn't aimed at him. "Best friend huh? Wants to have some fun with my husband huh? I'll show her fun, I am going to laugh the whole time I am killing her."

Dr. Director yelled from the front, "We will be reaching Hawaii in a few minutes, sit down and buckle up. I need to refuel and we will be back up shortly

**Drew:**

The smell of burnt electrical wiring and the distinctive odor of ozone only helped to mask the reek coming from Drew's head. With his pony tail now just a memory and his eyelashes missing, Drew never seemed happier. "AHA, see I told you it was just a matter of changing the laser frequencies towards the red end of the spectrum."

Wade and Olivia, slowly raising their heads up and looking fearfully over the edge of an upturned work table, were wide eyed with fear. The husband and wife team then looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Jinx," yelled Drew, "I always wanted to say that…", only to have the rest of the old saying stick in his throat at the look the couple were giving him.

"DREW LIPSKY," hollered Wade. "Do you realize what you just did, or could have done?" Wade stood up and lifted Olivia up and into his arms in a protective hug. "You want to do something stupid and kill yourself, go ahead, BUT LEAVE MY WIFE AND I OUT OF THIS!!!!!"

"I was only trying to help, after all I am the expert here in offensive laser systems," Drew puffed his chest out, only to expose the burn marks on his outfit.

Wade just seemed to get madder and louder, "I told you this was not an offensive weapon. These lasers are strictly for use as a detection device. They were only meant to be used to watch around the perimeter of their house. You promised me you wouldn't touch this equipment." With tears forming in his eyes, Wade looked to Olivia and tightens his grip on her, "I could have lost you, just when we are starting our family."

Olivia took her husbands head into her hands and looked with love into his wet eyes, "I am okay sweetheart, we will have that family, and I promise you that. Now let me go, I hear the children waking up, all this has noise has probably scared them."

Wade turns back to Drew, "You will disable all systems immediately, until I have a chance to personally inspect each and every single one. What would you do if this had been one of the twins in this room, or your own son Jesse? I don't think Kim and Shego would be as forgiving as my wife. And think about what Global Justice would do, if they knew you were doing this?"

Drew just grimaced at the thought of Will Du and Global Justice showing up at the door, only to realize what Shego and Kim would do to him. "Fine I'll have everything offline in a few minutes. But just don't blame me if some evil villain shows up wanting to start world wide domination from their door steps, and we can't stop them"

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

**Villain:**

Pain, pain and blackness, and what is that horrible smell? Josh starts to open his eyes and realizes that the smell is coming from the clothes he is wearing. _Oh my head, and my face, he_ reaches over and touches the left side of his face, _Ouch, that hurts. _As he struggles to sit up, he realizes that he is not alone, wherever this is. "Hello, where am I?"

A large gentleman in a grey uniform bends down from his chair and sticks out a hand to help Josh to his feet. "Mr. Mankey, you are in the secure hands of LAX Security. So what happened? We get a call a few hours ago about a drunk sleeping it off in one of the bars. I come on down and find you out cold on the floor. You don't seem to be drunk, and no one saw any fight. You still have your ID on you as well as your money and airline tickets, so you weren't mugged. But you do have what will become a beautiful black eye."

"I really don't remember, I went into the bar to get a drink, waiting for a flight, and the next thing I remember, I am here on the floor." Josh quickly remembered not to mention the discussion he had with the two ladies in the bar. Fewer questions will mean he could get out of here faster. "I know I have missed my flight, can I go now and make other arraignments?"

The guard stood up, "Sure thing, LAPD shows no warrant for you, you haven't done anything wrong, and unless you got anything else you want to tell me, I can't hold you here. Just need you to sign a few forms, an incident report and a release for your things we took off of you, and you are free to leave."

"Great, help me up and where do I sign?"

A short time later, and a few devastating smiles at the lady at the airline counter, and his tickets were accepted and he was booked on the next flight out, tomorrow in the morning.

_This will be cutting it close. I should still arrive there before Stoppable shows up. Damn you Ron, even when you are not here, you somehow manage to screw up my plans and my life. I am going to enjoy my revenge even more now. _

**Rescue II:**

Betty Director, walks back to the passenger part of her personal GJ issue hyper jet. Shego is asleep, stretched out over two seats. Hirotaka is still sitting in the same position, never seeming to move the entire flight back. Betty shakes Shego awake, "We will be over California airspace in one hour. We will reach Middleton in a few hours. You might want to wake the Stoppables."

Shego get up and stretches. She then walks further back to Kim and Ron, She finds them on the floor all snuggled together under a couple of blankets, and taps Ron's bare foot with her boot. "Wake up you two. What, one set of twins not enough for you?" Kim just looks up from Ron's bare chest and smiles, "No Big Shego, just reminding him who he belongs to."

Shego smiles as she remembers the last time she reminded Drew who he belongs to. "No Big Kim, or is that real BIG Ron?"

Ron just rolls onto his back and quietly says "Booyah."

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

Shego grabs the Kimmunicator, "Go Tech Boy, What's up?"

**Drew:**

Wade and Olivia both jump at the sound coming from the laptop. Wade reaches over and hits a few keys. "Great, there he is. He sure isn't being quiet about this."

Olivia wraps her arm around her husband's waist, "Who are you talking about Honey?"

"An old acquaintance of Ron and Kim. We think he has come back from the past and was to blame for the attack on Kim and Yamanouchi. You never met him, but he and Ron have a bad history over Kim, back in high school." Wade returns the hug. "I've told you about the history of Team Possible and their relationship prior to the Diablo's situation."

Olivia, never one to pass up a good story from Wade's past then asked, "So what do you mean he 'isn't being quiet about this' I mean if he is a threat?"

Wade eyes start to gleam. "With all his efforts to try and get to Kim, he never even knew I existed and probably still doesn't know the extent of what I do for them. What I meant is that I setup a bot to screen for any transactions using his credit cards and to alert me when anything happens. See, he has bought new airline tickets for Middleton, using his real name and is not even trying to cover his tracks. Not a very smart move. Sweetie, call Ron and Kim for me. They need to know this."

Drew comes back into the room, "See I told you we needed some protection. Nya Nya Nya."

Wade lets go of his wife and walks all 6 foot 210 lbs of himself over and gets into Drew's face, "You will disable this 'Deathtrap Security' device NOW, before I get really mad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
